Sakura Wish (remake)
by bubblejoy
Summary: "Jangan menangis, Luhan. Tetaplah ceria seperti biasanya," ucap Kris perlahan. Lalu ia mengecup lembut kening Luhan. "Jika nanti aku tidak kembali…" KrisHan/HunHan/ChanHan Bad Summary
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

Hallo, bubblejoy datang lagi dengan ff yang sama yang pernah di remove oleh admin, ini ff pertama ku yang aku publish, jadi aku minta reviewnya biar aku tambah mengerti bagaimana membuat ff yang sesuai dengan pembaca. ff ini remake dari novel yang berjudul 'Sakura Wish' karya Harumi Kawaii, jadi setting yang berlaku juga Negara jepang dengan bahasa china-jepang

Lets Enjoy!

Cast:

-Luhan (GS)

-Sehun

-Kris

-other member EXO and Super Junior

"Jangan menangis, Luhan. Tetaplah ceria seperti biasanya," ucap Kris perlahan.  
Lalu ia mengecup lembut kening Luhan.  
"Jika nanti aku tidak kembali…"

Luhan tak mau mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Kris, juga tak mau memandang wajah Kris. Ia takut jika ia pandang sekarang, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia melihat wajah Kris. Namun Kris tak bisa dicegah. Sekali pun yang mencegahnya adalah gadis yang dicintainya. Ia tetap pergi, melintasi Hutan Aokigahara yang menyimpan banyak misteri, mendaki Gunung Fuji yang penuh diselimuti salju.

Aruhi Dokokade…someday, somewhere. Kris tak pernah berhenti berjalan dan menjelajah. Sampai di satu waktu, di suatu tempat, langkahnya terhenti. Meninggalkan luka perih di hati Luhan, menyisakan duka yang mendalam.

Saat musim dingin berakhir, hangatnya musim semi membawa harapan. Luhan membisikkan sakura wish di bawah pohon sakura yang bunga-bunganya siap mekar.  
Sakura…sakura…sakura…

Angin berhembus lembut menjawab harapannya. Kemudian, seorang lelaki terpilih datang menghampirinya, menyelamatkan hati Luhan…

Xi Luhan adalah murid baru di kelas tiga Higashi Senior High School, Kyoto. Ia murid pindahan dari Beijing. Kedatangannya di sekolah barunya ini menarik perhatian karena ia ramah, manis, murah senyum, cerdas dan pandai berolahraga. Setidaknya ada empat anak lelaki sekaligus yang menaruh minat padanya. Kris Wu, remaja yang hobi mendaki gunung, tanpa permisi meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya di hadapan semua teman sekelas dalam pesta ulang tahun ke tujuh belas Do Kyungsoo yang justru mencintai Kris sejak kelas satu. Awalnya Kris melakukan itu sengaja untuk membuat kesal Kyungsoo yang tak bosan mengejarnya padahal sedikit pun ia tidak tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Tetapi kemudian Kris benar-benar menyukai Luhan. Ia bahkan mengajak Luhan mendaki Gunung Fuji hanya berdua dengannya. Hubungan Luhan dan Kris menjadi semakin dekat. Tetapi Luhan masih belum menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Karena di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga sedang dekat dengan Oh Sehun, cowok pendiam di kelas yang hampir tak pernah tersenyum dan irit bicara. Pertemuan mereka di tempat rahasia di bukit belakang sekolah, telah menyatukan keduanya. Mereka menamakan tempat itu dengan nama yang sama, Heavenly Garden. Di balik sikap dingin Sehun, sebenarnya diam-diam ia menyukai Luhan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun menggambar sketsa wajah Luhan hampir setiap hari sejak kedatangannya di sekolah ini.

Selain kedua pemuda itu, Luhan juga dekat dengan Park Chanyeol kapten basket sekolah sekaligus teman sebangkunya. Chanyeol juga diam-diam menyukai Luhan. Tetapi Luhan hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai sahabatnya. Chanyeol sendiri tak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan. Luhan seringkali dicemburui Byun Baekhyun yang tak suka melihat keakrabannya dengan Chanyeol, karena diam-diam Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

Kim Jongin adalah pemuda lain yang juga tertarik pada Luhan. Bukan tertarik untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasih, tetapi tertarik mengajak Luhan memperkuat tim yamakashi (fast running)-nya. ia melihat Luhan mampu berlari cepat, melompat tinggi dan melompat jauh. Luhan membuat perjanjian dengan Kai.

Luhan mengalami kebimbangan, siapakah lelaki yang akan dipilihnya? Tetapi belum sempat ia memilih, Kris sudah berpamitan padanya ingin mendaki Gunung Fuji yang bersalju di musim dingin sendirian. Padahal pendakian menuju Gunung Fuji di musim dingin ditutup. Kris nekat melewati Hutan Aokigahara yang terkenal angker karena menjadi tempat favorit warga Jepang yang putus asa untuk bunuh diri. Luhan melarang Kris pergi, bahkan rela menyatakan cinta pada Kris asalkan Kris mengurungkan niatnya menerobos Hutan Aokigahara. Tapi Kris tetap pergi. Ia berjanji akan kembali ke hadapan Luhan dan berharap saat ia kembali, Luhan sudah memutuskan memilih siapa yang dicintainya. Tetapi Kris tak pernah menepati janjinya. Ia tak kembali.

gimana? mau bubble lanjut atau delete aja?

banyak yang minta lanjut besok chapter 1 bisa bubble posting ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Hello ff bubble datang,

Please Read+Review

Don't be silent Reader!

Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Chapter 1 of 5

Xi Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi dalam kereta Shinkansen yang akan membawanya melesat ke Kota Kyoto. Hari ini, saatnya ia pergi meninggalkan Kota Beijing. Kelak ia harus membiasakan diri hidup di Kota Kyoto yang tentunya tidak seramai Beijing.

" _Nín bùbì dānxīn Lu_ (Kau tak perlu kuatir Lu). Kyoto bukan kota kuno seperti yang kau kira. Kau tahu kan, Kyoto juga sama modernnya dengan Beijing. Walau Kyoto dikenal sebagai kota kuno, kenyataannya teknologi modern tercipta di kota itu. Pusat game Nintendo, IT Giant Kyocera dan pembuat microchip ROHM ada di Kyoto. Industriwan kimia, Koichi Tanaka yang bekerja di Shimadzu Corporation, Kyoto, juga pernah mendapat hadiah Nobel." Kata Tuan Xi Zhoumi ayah Xi Luhan.

Luhan hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah ayahnya yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Ah, _Baba_ (Ayah), apa hubungannya peraih hadiah nobel dengan pindah ke Kyoto?" batin Luhan. Luhan tidak peduli Kyoto kuno atau modern. Ia hanya sedikit berat meninggalkan teman-teman sekolahny di Beijing. Tetangga-tetangganya yang telah hidup bersamanya selama hampir sepuluh tahun. Dan Suho… Kim Joonmyeon. Ia tak bisa melihat Suho lagi Kim Joonmyeon atau Kim Suho, pemuda berjiwa seni, yang hobi memeik bernyanyi di tempat sunyi.

Luhan berusaha merelakan semua yang harus ditinggalkannya di kota ini. Hanya dalam dua setengah jam, kereta api super cepat Shinkansen yang tersohor ini akan membawa Luhan ke Kyoto dari Tokyo -ia mendarat di bandara Tokyo karena ada beberapa hal yang harus di urus ayahnya-, meninggalkan semua yang disayanginya di Beijing…

Sudah tiga hari lalu mereka sampai di Kota Kyoto.

Xi Luhan menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam, menikmati sejuknya setelah beberapa menit berada dalam bus sekolah yang membawannya dari rumahnya menuju tempat ini. Higashi Senior High School. Sekolah yang cukup besar. Perlahan Luhan melangkahkan kakinnya melewati pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia memasang wajah ceria.

" _O_ _ha_ _y_ _oo_ _go_ _z_ _a_ _i_ _m_ _a_ _su_ (selamat pagi), _S_ _ens_ _e_ _i_ (Pak Guru)" sapa Luhan pada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk sekolah.

" _O_ _ha_ _y_ _oo_." Sahut lelaki itu.

"Saya Xi Luhan, murid baru di sini. _Y_ _o_ _r_ _ush_ _ik_ _u_ _one_ _g_ _a_ _i_ _s_ _h_ _im_ _asu_ (Mohon bantuannya), di manakah letak kelas tiga, Sensei?"

"Ah, kau murid baru pindahan dari Beijing, kan? kau sudah lancar berbahasa Jepang ternyata"

"Iya, betul sekali, Sensei. Dulu saya sempat tinggal di Jepang" Jawab Luhan.

"Silahkan kau melapor dulu ke ruang guru. Di sana, ruang keempat dari sini." Kata bapak itu lagi.

" _D_ _o_ _m_ _o_ _a_ _r_ _i_ _g_ _a_ _t_ _o_ _go_ _z_ _a_ _i_ _m_ _a_ _s_ _u_ _,_ _S_ _ens_ _e_ _i_ (Terima kasih banyak, Pak Guru)." Sahut Luhan.

Luhan membungkukkan badannya, lalu ia bergegas menuju ruang yang ditunjukkan bapak tadi. "Ah, kenapa aku tidak sopan? Lupa menanyakan nama pak guru tadi." Batin Luhan.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam ruang guru, Luhan diminta untuk menunggu Siwon-san, wali kelas sekaligus guru bahasa inggris. Tak lama masuk bapak yang tadi telah membera informasi pada Luhan.

"Kau, Xi Luhan, ikut aku!" kata bapak itu.

Luhan membungkuk memberi hormat. Lalu segera mengikuti langkah bapak itu.

" _O_ _j_ _y_ _a_ _m_ _a_ _s_ _h_ _im_ _asu_ (Permisi), Sensei, apakah ini sensei Siwon-san?" Tanya Luhan. "Tebakanmu tepat sekali! Sepertinya kau anak yang cerdas, Xi Luhan-san." Jawab Siwon sensei.

Luhan tersenyum. Sesampainya di kelasnya yang terletak di lantai tiga. Ia hanya punya waktu satu tahun untuk bersekolah di sini. Dan ia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya sebagai mahasiswi.

" _O_ _ha_ _y_ _oo_ _go_ _z_ _a_ _i_ _m_ _a_ _su_ (selamat pagi), anak2." Sapa Siwon setelah ia berada di depan kelas.

" _O_ _ha_ _y_ _oo_ _go_ _z_ _a_ _i_ _m_ _a_ _su_ (selamat pagi), Siwon Sensei." Sahut semua anak kompak.

"Hari ini kelas kita mendapat teman baru. Xi Luhan-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Siwon sensei.

" _H_ _a_ _j_ _i_ _m_ _e_ _m_ _a_ _s_ _h_ _i_ _t_ _e_. Xi Luhan desu. (Salam kenal. Namaku Xi Luhan). Aku baru

pindah dari Beijing tiga hari yang lalu. Aku pernah tinggal di Jepang, jadi bahasa Jepang ku sudah lancar" Sapa Luhan.

"Saat istirahat nanti, kau bisa berkenalan dengan semua teman kelasmu, satu persatu. Sekarang kita lihat di mana kau bisa duduk." Kata Siwon sensei.

Siwon sensei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kelas. Kemudian matanya berhenti di sebuah meja paling depan di barisan paling kanan. Satu dari dua kursi di hadapan meja itu.

"Chanyeol-san, ke mana teman sebangkumu Kai? Ia tidak masuk lagi?" Tanya Siwon sensei pada anak lelaki yang duduk di salah satu kursi di hadapan meja itu.

"Sepertinya Kai tidak masuk lagi, Sensei." Jawab anak itu.

"Untuk sementara, silahkan duduk di kursi kosong ini, Xi Luhan." Kata Siwon sensei. Luhan mengangguk dan segera duduk di sana. Park Chanyeol melirik diam-diam ke arah Luhan yang duduk di samping kirinya. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

" _H_ _a_ _j_ _i_ _m_ _e_ _m_ _a_ _s_ _h_ _i_ _t_ _e._ _D_ _ou_ _z_ _o_ _y_ _oros_ _h_ _i_ _k_ _u_ (Salam kenal. Senang berkenalan denganmu). Panggil saja aku Luhan." Sapa Luhan pada Chanyeol dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol mengajak bersalaman.

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Luhan.

" _K_ _oc_ _h_ _i_ _r_ _a_ _koso_ _y_ _oros_ _h_ _i_ _k_ _u_ (Senang juga berkenalan denganmu) _Park Chanyeol_ _desu_ (Namaku Park Chanyeol)." Sahut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai merasa murid baru ini menyenangkan. Ia merasa sangat beruntung murid baru ini ditempatkan sebangku dengannya. Sebangku dengan gadis manis seperti Luhan tentulah lebih menyenangkan daripada sebangku dengan Kai yang biang ribut.

Dan Xi Luhan, gadis itu memiliki aura positif tertentu. Senyum Luhan terlihat tulus dan manis sekali. Ia juga pandai bahasa inggris. Ia pandai melucu. Chanyeol menyukai gadis itu sejak melihatnya pertama kali tadi.

"Apa hobimu?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol saat istirahat sekolah dan mereka duduk berhadapan di meja kantin.

"Aku suka sekali main basket." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bukannya suka lagi. Ia sangat terobsesi basket. Chanyeol akan melakukan apa saja demi basket. Termasuk berjuang memperebutkan posisi sebagai kapten basket. Iya kan, Chanyeol?" sahut Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendelik, merasa sedikit sebal karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul. Baekhyun adalah teman sekelas mereka yang duduk tepat di belakang Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang seringkali menunjukkan perhatian berlebih pada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol lebih sering tidak memedulikannya.

"Oh ya, Lu, kau tahu, kursi yang kau duduki di kelas sebenarnya adalah tempat duduk Kim Jongin , kami biasa memanggilnya Kai. Tapi Kai hari ini tidak masuk. Aku rasa besok kau terpaksa harus pindah tempat duduk." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Benarkah Chanyeol? Seperti apa Kai?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tapi kau tak usah khawatir. Kursi belakang masih ada yang kosong. Besok kau bisa pindah tempat duduk di bagian belakang." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, ia menduga ada nada iri dalam setiap kalimat Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun tak suka Luhan duduk sebangku dengan Chanyeol.

"Eh, aku tak keberatan duduk sebangku denganmu. Aku yakin, Siwon sensei tak akan memindahkanmu, Luhan. Tak mungkin murid baru ditempatkan di kursi paling belakang. Apalagi kau perempuan." Sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku perempuan? Aku tak keberatan duduk di kursi belakang. Jika memang tempat duduk di sampingmu sudah ada pemiliknya, Chanyeol, nanti aku akan pindah ke kursi yang masih belum ada pemiliknya." kata Luhan dengan raut wajah serius.

"Jangan!" teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Memang seharusnya begitu!" ujar Baekhyun.

Mendadak Chanyeol sebal sekali dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Luhan tertawa geli melihat reaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun .

" _G_ _omen_ _na_ _s_ _ai_ (maaf), Chanyeol-san. Bukannya aku tak suka menjadi teman sebangkumu. Aku hanya tak mau menyerobot milik orang lain." Ucap Luhan sambil nyengir lebar ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia memandang ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal, sedangkan Baekhyun balas memandangnya dengan wajah puas penuh kemenangan.

Luhan sedang membereskan bukunya untuk pelajaran pertama di hari kedua ia bersekolah di Hagashi Senior High School, saat tiba-tiba saja telapak tangan kanan yang cukup besar menggebrak buku yang baru saja ia letakkan di atas mejanya itu.

"Kau murid baru ya?" Tanya anak lelaki penggebrak mejanya itu.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berdiri di samping anak itu.

"Kau jangan ikut campur Chanyeol! Aku ingin bicara dengan murid baru ini." Sahut anak yang dipanggil Kai itu.

Luhan mulai memahami situasi ini. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Kim Jongin? _H_ _a_ _ji_ _m_ _e_ _m_ _a_ _s_ _h_ _i_ _t_ _e._ _Xi Luhan_ _d_ _es_ _u._ (Apa kabar? Namaku Xi Luhan). Aku sudah mendengar tentang kamu, Kai. _Gom_ _en na_ _s_ _ai_ (maaf) kemarin aku meminjam kursimu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah pindah, tidak duduk di kursimu lagi. Apa ada masalah?" ucap Luhan.

"Itu masalahnya. Mengapa kau pindah dari kursiku? Silahkan duduk di kursiku itu, di sebelah Chanyeol. Biar aku yang duduk di sini." Sahut Kai.

Kai meletakkan tasnya di atas meja Luhan, lalu duduk begitu saja di samping Luhan. Meja yang terletak di barisan tengah paling belakang itu memang kosong. Luhan memandangi anak yang bersikap cuek itu dengan heran.

"Kau ingin duduk di sini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya. Ada masalah? Kau tidak suka duduk di meja paling depan?" sahut Kai dengan sikap tak peduli dan senyum sinis.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin duduk di sini? Lebih enak duduk di depan, kan? Kau bisa lebih focus mendengarkan penjelasan sensei (guru)." Tanya Luhan lagi. Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan.

"Aku lebih suka duduk di kursi paling belakang. Duduk di depan membuatku mengantuk. Ini adalah kesempatan bagiku untuk kembali duduk di kursi paling belakang. Sekarang, silahkan kau duduk di depan. Jangan banyak tanya lagi. Kau cerewet sekali." Jawab Kai.

"Luhan, menurutku, sebaiknya kau duduk di tempat kemarin yang sudah ditunjukkan Siwon sensei saja." Kata Chanyeol.

"Ya, betul sekali. Chanyeol lebih pantas menjadi teman sebangkumu, murid baru!" sahut Kai sambil nyengir lebar.

"Namaku, Luhan, Kai-san! Tolong kau panggil aku Luhan, jangan murid baru." Kata Luhan menatap sedikit kesal ke arah Kai.

"Terserah apa pun maumu." Sahut Kai.

Ia malah mengeluarkan ipad, memasang headset, dan asyik mendengarkan musik. Kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Luhan lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya kemarin, di samping Chanyeol. Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik Luhan. Ia menarik nafas lega karena akhirnya Luhan kembali menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Kau mau kan, menemaniku menjelajahi Kota Kyoto? Aku belum tahu seluk beluk kota ini." Pinta Luhan pada Chanyeol setelah jam pelajaran terakhir usai. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Kau pasti suka Kyoto. Kota ini asyik sekali." Jawab Chanyeol.

Wajahnya cerah sekali. Menemani Luhan keliling Kota Kyoto, bagi Chanyeol sama artinya dengan kencan berdua.

"Kyoto sering sekali disebut sebagai kota kuno Jepang. Sebenarnya tidak sekuno itu. Hanya saja banyak peninggalan sejarah masa lalu yang masih dipertahankan di kota ini. Kau tahu kan, Lu, Kyoto pernah menjadi ibu kota kekaisaran Jepang. Tapi sekarang Kyoto adalah kota pariwisata. Banyak turis yang datang berkunjung ke kota ini, bukan hanya turis dari seluruh pelosok Jepang, tapi juga turis mancanegara. Bagi yang ingin melihat bagaimana aslinya budaya Jepang, cukup berwisata saja di kota ini." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kau menjelaskannya persis sekali pemandu wisata yang sedang memandu aku." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita berperan seolah aku pemandu wisata dan kau adalah seorang

turis?" ajak Chanyeol.

Luhan tertawa semakin lebar. Dan Chanyeol suka sekali melihat Luhan tertawa. Luhan semakin cantik bila sedang tertawa.

"Popcorn!" gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang apa, Chanyeol?"

"Ah, tidak apa2. Bagaimana, kau setuju menjadi turis yang aku pandu?"

"Berarti kau akan menjelaskan semua yang ada di Kota Kyoto ini?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Kota Kyoto ada di bagian selatan Prefektur Kyoto. Ada empat sungai yang mengalir di kota ini. Sungai Kamogawa di bagian timur, Sungai Takanogawa di bagian tengah, Sungai Katsuragawa di bagian barat dan Sungai Ujigawa di bagian selatan. Kota Kyoto tepatnya berada di Lembah Kyoto, sering juga disebut lembah Yamashiro. Dikelilingi Gunung Higashiyama, Gunung Kitayama dan Gunung Nishiyama." Kata Chanyeol memulai penjelasannya.

"Pengetahuanmu luas sekali." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol tersipu malu.

"Nilai pelajaran geografimu pasti bagus." Lanjut Luhan.

Nilai pelajaran geografinya memang selalu bagus. Hanya saja ia lemah di pelajaran matematika, fisika dan kimia. Dan satu lagi, pelajaran bahasa inggris!

"Ah, tebakanmu kenapa tepat sekali, Lu? Aku memang paling suka pelajaran geografi." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Terlihat dari wajahmu yang antusias sekali bercerita tentang keadaan kota ini, sampai sedetail itu. Kau harus menjadi ahli geografi, Chanyeol! Atau sekalian saja menjadi ahli geofisika. Negara ini butuh banyak ahli geofisika, terutama untuk memantau keadaan gempa yang sering mengancam Jepang." Kata Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol lembut.

Chanyeol semakin tersipu disentuh Luhan seperti itu. Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Ah, Luhan… kau benar-benar membawa perubahan positif dalam hidupku…" batin Chanyeol.

"Idemu bagus sekali, Luhan! Selama ini aku malah tak terpikir untuk menjadi ahli geografi. Tapi… sebentar, ahli geofisika… berarti harus paham ilmu fisika juga? Ah, justru itu kelemahanku!" sanggah Chanyeol.

"Fisika itu tidak sulit, Chanyeol. Kau hanya perlu memahami alam untuk bisa memahami ilmu fisika." Sahut Luhan.

"Luhan bilang fisika tidak sulit? Pasti dia anak jenius!" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Jangan-jangan gadis itu bisa segalanya. Sudah dua minggu Luhan bersekolah di sini dan ia tak pernah terlihat kesusahan menghadapi semua pelajaran di sekolah. Lalu apa kelebihan Chanyeol di banding Luhan? Chanyeol pandai bermain basket. Ia adalah kapten basket di sekolah ini.

"Ohya, kau harus siap-siap menghadapi perubahan suhu dan cuaca yang ekstrim di kota ini. Karena kota ini dikelilingi pegunungan, perbedaan suhu antara siang dan malam, antara musim dingin dan musim panas lumayan besar. Mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi sampai kau terbiasa dengan perubahan suhu di kota ini." Kata Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya sebagai tour guide bagi Luhan.

Luhan terpesona melihat rumah-rumah kayu di kota ini yang masih terawat dengan baik.

"Bagaimana Kyoto menurutmu? Tidak semodern dan seramai Beijing ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Di sini tidak sesibuk Beijing. Tapi, aku mulai suka berada di sini. Aku jadi punya banyak waktu merenung." Jawab Luhan.

"Aku suka sekali tinggal di kota ini. Aku pernah ke Beijing, tapi bagiku, suasana Kyoto lebih menyenangkan. Kyoto selalu indah sepanjang tahun. Dipenuhi salju di musim dingin, bunga sakura bermekaran di musim semi, bukit2 yang sejuk di musim panas dan pemandangan warna-warni daun musim gugur." Kata Chanyeol.

"Ah ya, mekarnya bunga sakura! Sekarang masih ada, kan? Ini kan musim semi…" sahut Luhan.

"Kau sudah pernah ke bukit di belakang sekolah? Di sana ada sebatang pohon sakura. Walau hanya satu pohon, tetapi saat musim semi, bunganya penuh sekali. Bukit yang biasanya sepi itu mendadak akan ramai dipenuhi guru dan murid2 yang ingin menikmati indahnya bunga sakura bermekaran. Tapi sepertinya saat ini bunga sakura di pohon itu sudah berguguran semua. Kau terlambat datang. Bunganya sudah mekar sejak tanggal 3 April kemarin." Kata Chanyeol.

"Bukit di belakang sekolah?" Mata Keiko mendadak berbinar-binar.

"Di Kyoto, tempat untuk hanami (melihat sakura) yang paling ramai adalah di Maruyama Park dan sepanjang sungai Kamogama. Tapi sekarang sudah akhir April. Pasti sudah tak banyak bunga Sakura yang mekar di sana." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Luhan masih saja memikirkan bukit di belakang sekolah. Bukit itu cukup rimbun ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan besar dan tampak sepi.

"Aku rasa, tur kita hari ini sudah cukup. Capek juga berjalan kaki keliling kota. Kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan lagi." Ucap Luhan.

Kenichi mengangguk.

"Kita jelajahi Kyoto pelan-pelan. Aku akan setia menjadi pemandumu. Kapan pun kau perlu aku untuk menenmaimu, katakan saja." Sahut Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau memang teman yang baik, Chanyeol!" kata Luhan.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang. Kita naik bis saja. Nanti kau kelelahan jika harus berjalan kaki lagi." Ajak Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk. Sebenarnya rumah Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berjarak lima blok saja. Chanyeol mengantar Luhan hingga sampai di depan rumahnya.

" _D_ _o_ _m_ _o_ _a_ _r_ _i_ _g_ _a_ _t_ _o_ _go_ _z_ _a_ _i_ _m_ _a_ _su_ (terima kasih banyak). Kau sudah menemaniku berkeliling Kota Kyoto dan mengantarku sampai di rumah, Chanyeol." Ucap Luhan, ia tersenyum.

" _D_ _ou_ _i_ _t_ _as_ _h_ _i_ _m_ _a_ _s_ _h_ _i_ _t_ _e_ (terima kasih kembali). Kapan-kapan aku akan mengundangmu makan siang bersama di rumahku. Ibuku pandai sekali memasak. Dan dia suka sekali jika ada teman perempuan yang datang berkunjung ke rumah." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Aha, pasti sudah banyak gadis-gadis di sekolah kita yang pernah kau undang ke rumahmu ya? Aku tau Chanyeol, banyak gadis yang menyukaimu di sekolah. Park Chanyeol, kapten basket Higashi Senior High School! Tentu saja menjadi idaman banyak gadis." Goda Luhan.

"Aaah, tentu saja tidak, Luhan! Belum ada satu pun gadis di sekolah kita yang pernah kuundang datang ke rumahku." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang, ibumu senang sekali jika ada gadis yang berkunjung ke rumahmu."? Ucap Luhan.

"Eh, maksudku, ibuku sering bilang begitu. Ibuku sering bilang begini: kenapa kau tak pernah mengajak teman sekolahmu yang perempuan berkunjung ke sini, Chanyeol? _H_ _aha_ (ibu) ingin sekali menjamunya dengan hidangan yang lezat. Kapan kau punya pacar?" kata Chanyeol.

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ah, mana mungkin kau belum punya pacar?" sahut Luhan.

"Tapi aku memang belum punya pacar." Sanggah Chanyeol.

"Serius? Memang‟y tak ada gadis yang kau sukai di sekolah? Ah, kasihan sekali kau Chanyeol. Sudah kelas tiga senior high school tapi belum punya pacar." Ledek Luhan.

Chanyeol tertegun. Tentu saja sekarang ini ada gadis yang disukainya di sekolah, gadis itu Xi Luhan.

"Kau sendiri, memangnya kau sudah punya pacar?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah punya pacar di Beijing." Jawab Luhan.

"Pernah punya? Maksudmu sekarang sudah tidak punya lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kami terpaksa berpisah karena aku harus pergi meninggalkan Beijing. Untuk apa tetap menjalin hubungan jika jarak kami sudah terlalu jauh." Jawab Luhan.

Padahal bukan itu alasannya kenapa ia tak bisa meneruskan perasaannya pada Kim Joonmyeon.

"Jika kalian memang sungguh-sungguh saling mencintai, jarak sejauh apa pun tak akan ada artinya." ucap Chanyeol.

Ucapan Chanyeol itu telak sekali membuat Luhan mati kutu.

"Eh, maafkan kata-kataku, Keiko. Aku ini sok tahu sekali. Padahal aku sendiri belum pengalaman soal cinta. Aku belum pernah pacaran sama sekali." Kata Chanyeol.

Ia merasa bersalah melihat raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi murung.

"Hah? Kau belum pernah pacaran sama sekali, Chanyeol? Kau serius tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Padahal aku ingin juga sekali-kali merasakan nonton film bioskop berdua dengan gadis yang aku sukai seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Aku tidak seperti Kai yang sudah berkali-kali gonta- ganti pacar." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu cara mendekat seseorang yang kau sukai." Kata Luhan.

"Itu bagus sekali! Luhan, maukah kau kapan-kapan menemaniku nonton film di bioskop?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau menyukai aku? Kau bilang kau ingin nonton berdua dengan orang yang kau sukai, kan?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Aku memang menyukaimu." Jawab Chanyeol. Kemudian ia tertegun dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Maksudku, aku menyukaimu sebagai teman. Kau teman yang menyenangkan." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Luhan.

"Okay, aku mau nonton berdua denganmu. Tapi ada syaratnya." sahut Luhan.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau harus bisa mengalahkan aku bermain basket satu lawan satu." Jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia belum pernah melihat Luhan bermain basket. Kegiatan olahraga yang dipilih Luhan adalah atletik. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia yakin sekali bisa mengalahkan Luhan.

"Aku setuju sekali." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, besok setelah usai sekolah, kita akan bertanding. Siapkan dirimu, Chanyeol." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Setiap hari aku sudah bermain basket, Luhan. Aku berharap besok tak sulit mengalahkanmu." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Kita lihat saja besok." Ucap Luhan sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya.

" _Jaa_ (sampai jumpa), Chanyeol." Lanjut Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" _M_ _a_ _t_ _a_ _ash_ _i_ _t_ _a_ (Sampai jumpa besok) di sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol.

Ia mulai melangkah menjauh dari depan rumah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum. Hari ini cukup menyenangkan.Selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, Luhan hanya pernah sekali berkunjung ke kota Kyoto saat study tour bersama rombongan sekolah junior high schoolnya.

Mentari musim panas masih bersinar menyelimuti lapangan basket outdoor di Higashi Senior School. Padahal ini sudah jam bubar sekolah. Chanyeol bersiap memantulkan bola basket yang sejak tadi ia pegang erat. Luhan sudah bersiap untuk menghalangi Chanyeol memasukkan bola basket itu.

Pertandingan basket satu lawan satu akan segera dimulai. Sebenarnya mereka tidak mengumumkan rencana mereka ini kepada siapa pun. Tetapi melihat mereka asyik bertanding berdua, beberapa murid yang belum pulang tertarik untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan bertanding. Baekhyun juga ikut menonton. Ia berharap Chanyeol mengalahkan Luhan. Kai yang super cuek pun ikut menonton juga. Ia ingin tahu seberapa tangguh murid baru itu. Diam-diam Kai kagum dengan kecepatan lari Luhan. Kai tertarik ingin mengajak Luhan ikut serta dalam komunitas Yamakashi (free running) Kota Kyoto. Awalnya Chanyeol sedikt menganggap remeh Luhan. Tetapi ia keliru. Berkali-kali Luhan berhasil menggagalkannya memasukkan bola ke keranjang. Bahkan Luhan mendapat skor lebih dulu. Kai berseru memberi semangat paling keras.

" _S_ _ug_ _o_ _i_ (hebat), Luhan!" teriak Kai sambil bertepuk tangan.

Baekhyun menatap sebal kepada Luhan dan menatap heran kepada Kai yang tiba-tiba mendukung Luhan.

Chanyeol semakin waspada. Sedangkan Luhan tetap santai tapi serius. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mendapat skor. Ia tak mengira Luhan sehebat ini. Chanyeol tersenyum agak lega saat ia bisa mengungguli dua angka dari skor Luhan. Tapi senyumnya segera lenyap saat sampai waktu yang mereka tentukan habis, skornya dan Luhan seri.

Seri dengan Luhan sama saja kalah baginya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kalah dari perempuan?

"Sayang sekali, Chanyeol. Kau tidak berhasil mengalahkan aku. Itu artinya kita tidak jadi kencan nonton berdua." Ucap Luhan, lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"Luhan, kenapa kau tak bilang-bilang kalau ternyata kau jago main basket?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Apakah kau… ikut tim basket sekolahmu waktu di Beijing?" Tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Aku dulu kapten tim basket di sekolahku di Beijing. Dan rasanya aku kangen juga sudah lama tak bermain basket. Tiba-tiba saja aku tertarik ingin mendaftarkan diri ikut basket wanita di sekolah ini." Jawab Luhan.

" _D_ _a_ _m_ _e_ _!_ (jangan)." Cegah Chanyeol cepat-cepat.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku bermain basket?"

"Luhan… aku… aku baru mengenalmu sebentar, tetapi kau selalu membuatku terkejut. Kau mengusai hampir semua hal. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya mahir bermain basket. Jika kau ikut basket juga, dan berhasil menjadi tim basket wanita di sekolah ini, apa yang bisa aku banggakan dari diriku padamu Luhan? Aku mohon, bisakah kau memilih fokus pada olahraga lain?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol, aku tidak akan ikut tim basket sekolah. Kau jangan khawatir." Janji Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu. Diiringi tatapan sebal Baekhyun dan tatapan kagum Kai. Luhan segera pergi ke tempatnya merenung. Tempat yang disebutnya sebagai Heavenly Garden.

Di bukit belakang sekolah ini, Luhan kembali menikmati tempatnya menyepi.

" _K_ _i_ _m_ _o_ _c_ _h_ _i_ (nyaman rasanya)." batin Luhan, lalu ia memejamkan mata.

'Jangan masuk tim basket sekolah.'

Permintaan Chanyeol tadi sempat mengejutkan Luhan.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol! Aku tidak akan masuk tim basket sekolah. Demi kamu." Batin Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Luhan memberanikan diri mendatangi bukit ini setelah Chanyeol memberitahukan padanya tentang keberadaan bukit di belakang sekolah ini. Ia terkadang butuh saat menyendiri. Terutama jika ia sedang terkenang dengan seorang yang disukainya waktu di Beijing dulu. Kim Joonmyeon… Suho yang dulu disukainya dan menyukainya. Tapi Luhan terpaksa harus mengalah, karena Zhang Yixing juga menyukai Suho. Zhang Yixing sahabatnya sejak kecil dulu. Luhan tidak mungkin melukai perasaan sahabatnya sendiri. Luhan masih bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa Suho…

Perlahan namun pasti ia mencoba melupakan sosok Suho. Ia akan menemukan pengganti Suho. Tapi mengapa bayangan sosok Suho masih saja sering muncul jika ia sedang menyendiri seperti ini?

"Kau merebut tempat favoritku!"

Suara teriakan itu mengejutkan Luhan. Ia segera mambuka matanya. Luhan segera bangkit duduk dan memperhatikan sosok yang telah berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

TBC/END?

Bubblejoy coming, chapter pertama udah bubble update.

review ok?

makin banyak yang minta lanjut, chapter 2 makin cepat bubble publish.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Let's Enjoy!

"Kau merebut tempat favoritku!"

Suara teriakan itu mengejutkan Luhan. Ia segera mambuka matanya. Luhan segera bangkit duduk dan memperhatikan sosok yang telah berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Sehun?" ucap Luhan saat mengenali sosok itu. Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang tak pernah tersenyum.

"Maksudmu, tempat ini adalah tempat favoritmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku sudah sering ke tempat ini sejak aku kelas satu. Tepat di tempatmu berbaring itu. Kau baru datang ke sekolah ini. Dan tanpa permisi menempati tempat favoritku itu!" jawab Sehun

dengan suara tegas.

Luhan penasaran, bagaimanakah rupa pemuda itu jika tersenyum? Pasti tampan sekali, karena

sebenarnya wajah Sehun cukup rupawan.

" _G_ _omen_ _na_ _s_ _ai_ (maaf), aku tidak tahu ini adalah tempat favoritmu. Kau tidak pernah memberi pengumuman. Aku menemukannya tanpa sengaja. Dan pilihanmu memang sangat tepat sekali. Tempat ini nyaman sekali." ucap Luhan.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Luhan bertanya-tanya tentang sosok Sehun. Ia pemuda berwajah

tampan. Sayangnya ia tak pernah tersenyum. Ia juga sangat cerdas.

Luhan sebenarnya tertarik mengenal Sehun lebih jauh. Jika mau jujur, sosok Sehun mirip dengan Suho. Mereka ternyata mempunyai minat yang sama. Sama-sama menyukai tempat sunyi ini.

"Padahal aku sudah terlanjur memberi nama tempat ini." Ucap Luhan. Ekspresi Sehun tidak berubah.

"Aku memberi nama tempat ini Heavenly Garden." Lanjut Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah. Ia tampak sedikit tersentak.

"Kau tahu dari mana nama itu?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Aku menciptakan sendiri nama itu untuk tempat ini." Jawab Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti pernah membacanya di suatu tempat." Sahut Sehun.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku memang terinspirasi dari sesuatu yang pernah kubaca." Kata Luhan. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Mengapa kau kemari?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku sedang beristirahat sehabis bertanding basket. Kau sendiri mengapa kemari?" jawab Luhan balik bertanya.

"Ini memang tempatku dari dulu." Jawab Sehun.

"Menurutku, ini tempat umum. Siapa pun boleh kemari. Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengusirku. Iya, kan? Kalau kau melarangku berada di sini,itu artinya kau merampas hakku." Kata Luhan.

"Baiklah. Jika kau memang sangat menginginkan tempat ini, silahkan. Aku akan mencari tempat lain." Kata Sehun, masih tetap tanpa senyum.

Sehun melangkah jauh dari tempat itu. Ia berhenti di bawah pohon sakura yang berjarak kurang lebih enam meter dari pohon weeping willow tempat Luhan biasa berteduh di bawahnya. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah buku lumayan lebar. Ia juga mengeluarkan sebuah pensil. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun di sana?

Sehun memandang lepas ke arah bawah bukit. Sehun mulai asyik menggerak-gerakkan

pensilnya ke atas buku lebar.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun? Apakah dia sedang menggambar sesuatu?" tanya Luhan

dalam hati.

Tapi kemudian Luhan memutuskan tak ingin mengganggu Sehun. Ia kembali memejamkan mata. Ia mulai tertidur. Saat ia terbangun dan membuka matanya Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"A… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Aku baru saja berpikir ingin membangunkanmu. Kau tahu, sekarang sudah jam berapa? Hampir pukul enam. Kau bermaksud tidur di sini sampai kapan? Sampai malamkah? Sampai serigala-serigala gunung datang mengunjungimu?" jawab Sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan tertegun. Baru kali ini Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya sepanjang itu.

"Kau bercanda, kan? Mana mungkin di sini ada serigala. Lagipula ini hanya bukit, bukan gunung."

Sanggah Luhan.

"Terserah kau, percaya atau tidak." Sahut Sehun.

Sehun melangkah menjauhi Luhan. Luhan segera bangkit berdiri dan cepat-cepat mengejar langkah Sehun.

"Hei, Sehun, tunggu." Ujar Luhan.

Udara di bukit ini mulai terasa dingin.

"Sehun, Arigato (terima kasih) telah menunggu aku." Ucap Luhan setelah ia berhasil menjejeri

langkah Sehun.

Ia tersenyum manis. Tapi lagi-lagi Sehun tidak membalas senyumnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tetapi tak saling bicara. Mereka berjalan berdua hingga tiba di gerbang sekolah.

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Aku… naik bis." Jawab Luhan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Sahut Sehun.

Luhan melongo mendengarnya. Ia merasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Luhan sampai perlu mencubit lengannya untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Aww!" teriaknya.

Ia merasa sakit. Sehun sontak menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku… tadi… mencubit lenganku sendiri. Aku tidak percaya kau bilang ingin mengantarku pulang. Aku kira aku sedang bermimpi." Jawab Luhan seraya nyengir lebar.

"Tindakanmu benar-benar tak masuk akal. Tentu saja ini bukan mimpi. Memangnya aneh jika aku

mengantarmu pulang? Aku bukan lelaki tak berperasaan yang tega membiarkan anak gadis

pulang sendirian malam-malam begini." Sahut Sehun.

Ia masih saja enggan tersenyum. Sementara senyum Luhan semakin lebar. Ternyata Sehun masih punya hati juga. Ia akan membuat Sehun tersenyum. Sepanjang perjalanan dalam bus, Sehun mau juga bicara sedikit-sedikit. Setidak-tidaknya, Luhan tahu apa hobinya, di mana rumahnya dan beberapa informasi lainnya.

Do Kyungsoo memandangi diam-diam dari kejauhan sosok Xi Luhan. Ia merasa cantik dan cukup populer di sekolahnya ini. Tapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja muncul Xi Luhan di kelasnya, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit agak tersisih.

Awalnya ia tak sudi mengundang Luhan untuk hadir dalam acara pesta ulang tahunnya. Tapi kemudian ia punya ide lebih baik. Ia sengaja ingin mengundang Luhan. Ia minta semua tamu yang ia undang datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya mengenakan pakaian dengan dress code "Lolita‟ untuk yang perempuan dan "Prince‟ untuk yang laki-laki. Tapi undangan untuk Luhan istimewa. Dress code yang ditulis di undangan itu bukan "Lolita‟ melainkan "Ganguro style‟.

Kyungsoo memang sengaja berniat menjebak Luhan.

Walaupun tinggal di Kyoto, tetapi Kyungsoo sangat fashionable. Cita-citanya ingin menjadi Miss Jepang, lalu menjadi Miss Universe, kemudian menjadi artis terkenal.

Kyungsoo sangat berharap Kris Wu hadir dalam pesta ulang tahunnya nanti. Pemuda kelas 3-2 itu sudah memikat hati Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali datang di sekolah ini. Tapi Kris tak menyukai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak berhenti berharap walau hingga kini Kris masih saja bergeming.

"Luhan-san." Panggil Kyungsoo sebelum langkah kaki Luhan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Luhan menoleh dan tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Kyungsoo adalah anak yang paling sering bersikap sinis kepadanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepadanya!

"Luhan, sebelum kau pulang, ada yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangsurkan sebuah amplop merah jambu ke arah Luhan.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Sedikit ragu Luhan menerima amplop itu.

"Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Kau memang harus membacanya. Itu penting sekali." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu masih saja tersenyum manis. Tetapi senyumnya itu justru membuat Luhan cemas. Senyum Kyungsoo itu seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Luhan membuka kartu itu.

"Ini undangan ulang tahunmu?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas besar-besaran di rumahnya yang megah. Pesta itu akan berlangsung nanti malam.

"Iya. Aku mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas nanti malam. Datang, ya.

Jangan terlambat. Acara akan dimulai pukul delapan malam." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ini mendadak sekali, Kyungsoo. Aku belum mempersiapkan kado ulang tahun untukmu karena aku

mengira kau tak akan mengundangku." Kata Luhan.

"Hei, mana mungkin aku tidak mengundangmu? Kau kan teman sekelasku. Tak usah membawa kado. Asalkan kau datang saja aku sudah senang. Anggap saja ini sekaligus sebagai pesta menyambut kedatanganmu di sekolah kita." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Arigato (terima kasih) telah mengundangku, Kyungoo-san." Ucap Luhan.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa dress codenya ya. Untuk sedikit menghargaiku, kuharap kau mau mematuhi dress code yang sudah aku tetapkan." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Dress code?" tanyanya.

"Bacalah baik-baik surat undangan itu. Kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud. Kau gadis dari Beijing. Pasti tahu fashion paling mutakhir." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku berharap kau datang, . Suatu kehormatan bagiku jika kau benar-benar datang." Lanjut

Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku pasti datang." Sahut Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu permisi pergi menuju mobil jemputannya. Baru beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Jangan lupa dress codenya, Luhan. Kau pasti tak mau tampak aneh karena tampil lain sendiri di pestaku nanti." Teriak Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya sempat mengangguk. Ia masih tak tahu di mana harus mencari pakaian berwarna- warni cerah serta foundation, bedak dan lipstick berwarna putih.

Hari ini ia tidak pulang bersama Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol ada latihan basket hingga sore.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Luhan yakin Chanyeol pasti sudah pulang. Ia pun segera menelepon Chanyeol.

"Moshi-moshi (halo), Chanyeol. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan begitu Chanyeol menerima panggilan telepon darinya.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau datang ke pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo nanti malam?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Mm… sebenarnya aku malas. Karena harus berdandan seperti pangeran. Pangeran apa? Pangeran kegelapan?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Itu ide yang bagus sekali, Chanyeol. Kau menjadi pangeran kegelapan alias Pangeran vampir. Apakah kau punya foundation dan bedak berwarna putih? Kalau kau menjadi Pangeran vampire kau juga harus berdandan dengan wajah pucat." Kata Luhan.

"Para gadis pasti diminta berpakaian ala putri ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan, aku harus berdandan Ganguro Style." Jawab Luhan.

"Ganguro Style? Benarkah? Dandanan seperti wajah hantu yang putih pucat itu?" tanya Chanyeol

heran.

" _S_ _ou_ _n_ _e_ (begitulah). Tapi aku tak punya bedak putih dan tak punya baju warna-warni mencolok."

Jawab Luhan.

"Sebentar, ibuku sepertinya punya bedak warna putih. Ibuku pernah berdandan ala Geisha dalam salah satu festival. Soal baju warna-warni, hm… sepertinya ibuku juga punya. Kau bisa meminjamnya. Bagaimana jika kau datang ke rumahku, Luhan? Atau kau ingin aku jemput?" saran Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang ke rumahmu." Jawab Luhan.

Ia segera bersiap menuju rumah Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia meninggalkan pesan untuk ayahnya. Tak lama, Luhan sudah berada di depan rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menyambut Luhan dengan wajah ceria senang sekali.

" _Y_ _oukoso_ (selamat datang). Ah, aku tak percaya kau benar-benar datang ke rumahku." Sambut

Chanyeol.

Ia mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

Luhan duduk si atas tatami di depan meja berkaki rendah itu. Tak lama datang seorang wanita dewasa, cantik dan langsing membawa nampan dengan sebuah gelas di atasnya.

" _H_ _a_ _h_ _a_ (Ibu), kenalkan ini Xi Luhan, teman baruku di sekolah." Kata Chanyeol.

"Oh, gadis yang sering kau ceritakan itu, ya?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol.

Luhan melirik curiga ke arah Chanyeol. sering menceritakan tentang dirinya pada ibunya? " _H_ _a_ _j_ _i_ _m_ _e_ _m_ _a_ _s_ _h_ _i_ _t_ _e._ _Xi Luhan_ _d_ _e_ _su._ (Salam kenal. Namaku Xi Luhan). _D_ _ou_ _z_ _o_ _y_ _orosh_ _i_ _k_ _u_ (senang bertemu)." Sapa Luhan.

" _K_ _oc_ _h_ _i_ _r_ _a_ _koso_ _y_ _oros_ _h_ _i_ _k_ _u_ (senang bertemu denganmu). Saya ibunya Chanyeol, Sungmin. Silahkan diminum, Luhan." Kata Nyonya Sungmin.

"Arigatoo (terima kasih), Okaasan (sebutan untuk ibu orang lain)." Sahut Luhan.

"Haha senang sekali akhirnya ada teman perempuan Chanyeol yang datang berkunjung ke sini. Selama ini, Chanyeol tak pernah mengajak satu pun teman perempuannya datang ke rumah ini." Kata Nyonya Sungmin.

"Haha (Ibu), Luhan kemari karena ada yang diperlukan. Seperti yang tadi sudah aku ceritakan sebelumnya. Kami ingin minta sedikit bedak putih milik Haha. Jika boleh, Luhan ingin meminjam pakaian Haha juga. Seingatku Haha punya beberapa pakaian berwarna-warni." Sahut Chanyeol. "Oh, tentu saja boleh. Haha memang masih menyimpan sisa bedak putih. Haha juga punya tiga buah kaus lebar berwarna kuning, merah dan hijau terang." Kata Nyonya Michiko.

Mereka selesai berdandan tepat pukul tujuh. Mereka segera menuju rumah Naomi dengan menumpang taksi.

Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah rumah besar yang megah. Chanyeol dan Luhan menuju pintu dan memencet bel. Seorang wanita dewasa berpakaian pelayan membukakan pintu.

"Youkoso (selamat datang)." Sapa wanita pelayan itu.

"Kami teman sekolah Kyungsoo-san." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Silahkan masuk, langsung ke kebun belakang." Kata pelayan itu.

Sudah hampir pukul delapan malam. Tamu yang hadir sudah cukup banyak. Tapi diantara semuanya, tak ada yang berpenampilan menyeramkan seperti Chanyeol dan Luhan. Para gadis berpakaian manis.

"Lolita." Gumam Luhan.

Mengapa gadis-gadis yang lainnya berpenampilan dengan gaya "Lolita‟? Luhan sadar, penampilannya saat ini aneh sekali.

Chanyeol juga menyadari perbedaan yang mencolok ini. Para tamu laki-laki berpakaian rapi. Tapi Chanyeol merasa istimewa dengan penampilannya.

Dari kerumunan orang, muncul Kyungsoo yang tampak cantik.

"Youkoso (selamat datang), Luhan, Chanyeol." Sapa Kyungsoo tersenyum aneh. Senyumnya tampak cenderung meledek.

"Hai (Ya). Tonjoubi omedetou gozaimasu (Selamat ulang tahun), Kyungsoo-san." Ucap Luhan.

"Tonjoubi omedetou gozaimasu (Selamat ulang tahun), Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol.

Lalu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Arigato (terima kasih). Kalian datang berdua, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Luhan, penampilanmu benar-benar penuh warna." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Tamu undangan lain segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan Luhan. Beberapa di antara mereka berbisik-bisik lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau mengubah dress code pestamu ini?" tanya Luhan mulai gusar karena merasa menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya, Luhan. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau dress codenya berubah. Kupikir kemudian, Lolita style lebih menarik daripada Gangoro Style yang aneh dan menyeramkan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memandang kesal kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasti sengaja menjebak Luhan.

"penampilan Luhan ini menunjukkan bahwa ia memang tak ingin terlihat kodian seperti kalian. Luhan tentu saja selalu ingin tampil beda. Menurutku tampil berani dengan gaya ganguro itu keren. Unik!" sahut Chanyeol, nada suaranya jelas menyindir.

Kyungsoo memandang sebal kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menuntun Luhan berjalan menuju meja yang menghidangkan beragam makanan kecil.

"Pestamu sudah dimulai kan, Kyungsoo? Kami sudah boleh mencicipi hidangan yang kau siapkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, ia segera saja mencomot sepotong kue. Kyungsoo yang memandangnya semakin sebal. Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling area pesta. Matanya tampak mencari- cari seseorang.

"Kris, kenapa belum datang juga?"

Baru saja Kyungsoo bergumam begitu, tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang pemuda tinggi tegap berpakain dengan warna mencolok. Wajahnya tertutup bedak putih tebal.

"Konbanwa (selamat malam)." Sapanya dengan suara lantang.

Mereka semua tampak tercengang melihat penampilan pemuda itu. Luhan juga terkejut sekali, ia tak menyangka akhirnya ada anak lain yang berpenampilan seperti dirinya.

"Kasihan sekali anak itu. Apakah ia juga korban dikerjai Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan dalam hati.

Kyungsoo adalah yang paling terkejut. Pemuda yang baru datang itu adalah undangan yang paling penting. Ia berharap pemuda itu akan hadir dengan penampilan necis menonjolkan ketampanannya. Tetapi dengan cueknya lelaki itu malah berpakaian ala ganguro style yang aneh itu.

"Kris!" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Konbawa, Kyungsoo." Sahut lelaki itu.

"Tonjoubi omedetou gozaimasu (Selamat ulang tahun), Kyungsoo." Ucap lelaki yang bernama Kris itu.

"Arigato (terima kasih), Kris." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Ia tak menduga Kris akan datang ke pestanya berpakaian norak seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengan pakaianku? Ini gaya yang biasa dipakai remaja Tokyo di Harajuku. Ini modis sekali…" Kris tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Luhan berpenampilan dengan gaya mirip dengannya. Kris melangkah menghampiri Luhan.

"Hajimemashite (Salam kenal). Kris Wu desu. Douzo yoroshiku (Namaku Kris Wu. Senang berkenalan senganmu). Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris.

"Hajimemashite. Xi Luhan desu. Kochirakoso yoroshiku (Salam kenal. Namaku Xi Luhan. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu." Sahut Luhan.

"Aku belum pernah melihamu. Kau teman Kyungsoo di mana?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku murid baru di kelas Kyungsoo. Aku baru saja pindah dari Beijing." Jawab Luhan.

"Ah, gadis Beijing! Pantas saja penampilanmu modis sekali! Kenapa kita punya ide yang sama untuk tampil dengan gaya ganguro? Jangan-jangan kita soulmate." Kata Kris sambil tersenyum sedkit menggoda.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Luhan merasa sebal mendengarnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Kareshi ga iru no? (Sudah punya pacar?)" tanya Kris. Membuat Luhan terkejut. Chanyeol juga tersentak kaget.

"Aku… belum punya pacar…" jawab Luhan gugup.

"Ah, bagus sekali jika kau belum punya pacar. Aku juga belum punya pacar. Suki da (Aku suka padamu). Hitomebore data no yo (Ini cinta pada pandangan pertama). Tsukiatte kudasai (Jadilah pacarku)." Kata Kris sambil tersenyum dan memandangi lekat Luhan.

TBC/END?

ini capter keduanya udah di publish!

buat capter ketiga mau Fast update atau gak nih?

Big thanks and hug to:

Arifahohse, marniA, milkluhans, Mislah, laabaikands, MissYifanCho

jawaban Review:

all: ini bubble lanjutin ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ah, bagus sekali jika kau belum punya pacar. Aku juga belum punya pacar. Suki da (Aku suka padamu). Hitomebore data no yo (Ini cinta pada pandangan pertama). Tsukiatte kudasai (Jadilah pacarku)." Kata Kris sambil tersenyum dan memandangi lekat Luhan.

Luhan terkejut. Banyak yang mendengar ucapan Kris itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga. Chanyeol juga mendengarnya. Semua terkejut dan terpana. Kyungsoo melongo dan tiba-tiba saja kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan pesta ulang tahunnya.

Kyungsoo mendadak pingsan!

Kris Wu memiliki karakter yang pas sekali. Tidak terlalu cerewet dan tidak terlalu dingin. Ia campuran Jepang dan Beijing.

Ia seorang anak terpandang di kota ini. Wajahnya tampan. Hobinya yang lain adalah naik gunung. Tak mengherankan jika banyak gadis yang mengangumi Kris.

Dan dalam sekejap, kabar yang beredar di seantero Higashi Senior High School adalah Kris

menyatakan cintanya pada gadis murid baru dari Beijing.

Awalnya Kris bermaksud main-main saat ia meminta Luhan menjadi pacarnya. Ia hanya ingin sengaja membuat kesal Kyungsoo.

Tetapi sejak kejadian itu, perlahan ia mulai akrab dengan Luhan. Luhan berwajah manis.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang cemburu melihat kedekatan Luhan dan Kris. Chanyeol juga tak suka melihatnya. Hingga tak terasa musim panas tiba. Dalam rencana liburan musim panas tahun ini, akan banyak turnamen olahraga yang akan diselenggarakan.

Chanyeol yang semakin sibuk berlatih basket, mulai tak terlalu kehilangan sosok Luhan. Luhan menunjukkan dukungannya pada Chanyeol dengan hampir selalu hadir memberi semangat pada Chanyeol saat berlatih.

Chanyeol cukup senang melihat Luhan yang selalu mendukungnya. Luhan akan mewakili sekolahnya dalam turnamen atletik.

"Ganbatte (semangat), Chanyeol!" teriak Luhan kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau perhatian sekali pada Chanyeol. Kadang-kadang membuatku cemburu." Ucap seseorang yang tanpa disadari Luhan sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Luhan menoleh cepat dan tampak terkejut melihat sosok tinggi tampan yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Kris senpai? Ah, membuatku kaget saja muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini." Ujar Luhan.

"Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?" tanya Kris.

"Mm… eh, apa?" tanya Luhan sedikit gugup.

"Perhatianmu pada Chanyeol membuatku cemburu." Bisik Kris di dekat telinga Luhan.

Seketika saja kedua pipi Luhan bersemu merah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi semangat pada Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Klub basket sekolah kita akan bertanding melawan tim sekolah lain lima hari lagi." Sahut Luhan.

"Kau sendiri, kapan akan bertanding?" Kris menatap lekat wajah Luhan.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersipu malu.

"Seminggu lagi." Jawab Luhan.

"Seusai kau bertanding, kau harus gantian memperhatikan aku." Kata Kris.

"Perhatian apa yang harus kuberikan padamu, Kris-san?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku mendaki Gunung Fuji." Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum juga.

"Mendaki Gunung Fuji?" ulang Luhan.

"Kau sudah pernah mendaki Gunung Fuji?" tanya Kris.

"Belum pernah." Jawab Luhan.

"Ah, kau tak suka mendaki gunung?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Bukannya tak suka, hanya belum pernah ada yang mengajakku mendaki gunung." Jawab Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, tepat sekali aku mengajakmu. Seorang Warga Negara Jepang atau yang tinggal di Jepang, setidak-tidaknya harus mendaki Gunung Fuji sekali dalam seumur hidupnya." kata Kris.

"Gunung Fuji adalah gunung yang paling banyak dikunjungi wisatawan. Bukan hanya wisatawan lokal, tapi juga wisatawan dari luar negeri. Tentunya kau tak mau ketinggalan dengan warga Negara lain yang sudah pernah mendaki Gunung Fuji, kan?" lanjut Kris.

"Benar juga. Aku memang sudah lama penasaran ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya berada di puncak Gunung Fuji. Tapi karena selama ini tak ada yang mengajakku, tak mungkin aku ke sana sendiri. Kris senpai, sudah berapa kali kau mendaki Gunung Fuji?" tanya Luhan.

"Puluhan kali. Aku sudah mendakinya sejak pertama kali aku berada di Jepang saat kelas satu senior high school. Aku suka mendaki gunung. Rasanya bahagia sekali merasakan berada di puncak gunung. Sensasional! Suatu saat nanti aku akan berkelana keliling dunia untuk mendaki setiap gunung yang ada di setiap Negara yang aku kunjungi. Impian utamaku, tentu saja ingin mencapai puncak Himalaya." Jawab Kris panjang lebar.

"Wuaaah, senpai hebat sekali! Kris senpai, serius ingin mengajakku mendaki Gunung Fuji?" tanya Luhan.

"Kalau kau mau." Jawab Kris.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Aku juga ingin merasakan sensasi berada di puncak Gunung Fuji." Sahut Luhan.

"Kau yakin, sanggup mendaki gunung?"

"Aku pernah membaca di sebuah artikel, hanya butuh waktu enam sampai tujuh jam untuk mendaki Gunung Fuji. Berarti tidak terlalu sulit, kan?"

Kris tersenyum.

"Kau ini belum pernah naik gunung. Enam jam itu melelahkan loh bila berjalan mendaki. Jalanannya pun tidak mudah." Sahut Kris.

"Aku kan sudah terbiasa olahraga. Ketahanan fisikku lumayan." Ujar Luhan.

"Baiklah, nanti kita buktikan seberapa kuatnya ketahanan fisikmu. Pertama-tama tentu saja kau harus minta izin dulu pada ayahmu, apakah kau boleh pergi jauh hanya berdua denganku. Apalagi kita pergi bukan hanya satu hari. Kemungkinan dua hari satu malam. Artinya, kau terpaksa harus bermalam denganku." Kata Kris.

"Ayahku pasti mengizinkan. Kau anak salah satu pejabat Kota Kyoto, tak mungkin berbuat macam-macam kepadaku, karena kau harus menjaga nama baik keluargamu." Sahut Luhan.

"Ha, kau yakin sekali. Tetap waspada, Luhan. Mungkin saja nanti aku berniat menculikmu." Ucap Kris.

"Kris senpai, kau akan menculik siapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapan Kris dan Luhan.

"Chanyeol, latihanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan.

"Sudah sejak tadi. Dan kalian berdua mengganggu konsentrasiku dalam latihan. Jika kalian ingin ngobrol, sebaiknya jangan di sini." Jawab Chanyeol terdengar ketus.

"Chanyeol? Gomen nasai (maaf) jika kami mengganggumu. Tapi kau tak perlu marah begitu." Sahut Luhan.

"Dia bukannya marah, Luhan. Chanyeol hanya cemburu. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi dari sini, Luhan!" kata Kris.

Kris langsung saja menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan.

"Osakini shitsureishimasu (Aku pergi duluan), Chanyeol." Pinta Luhan.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang, Luhan." Kata Kris.

Ia menarik tangan Luhan hingga ke dadanya dan tubuh Luhan semakin rapat dengannya.

Chanyeol hanya diam terpaku menyaksikan Kris membawa pergi Luhan. Ia memang sangat cemburu melihat kedekatan Kris dan Luhan.

Awalnya agak sulit bagi Luhan untuk mendapat izin ayahnya pergi ke Tokyo selama dua hari. Apalagi ayahnya tahu, Luhan hanya akan pergi berdua saja bersama teman lelakinya.

"Tā nǐ de àirén? (Apakah dia pacarmu?)" tanya Tuan Xi Zhoumi curiga.

"Bu Shi (Bukan), Baba (Ayah). Dia sahabatku. Dia pernah menolongku. Baba tak usah khawatir, Kris seorang pemuda yang baik. Aku percaya padanya." jawab Luhan.

"Dan kau sendiri, apakah Baba bisa percaya padamu, Luhan?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Fùqīn néng xìnrèn (Baba bisa mempercayaiku). Aku berjanji akan menjaga kepercayaan Baba padaku. Ini kesempatan bagiku merasakan asyiknya mendaki Gunung kebanggan Jepang, Baba. Dulu waktu kita tinggal disini, Baba kan tak pernah sempat mengajakku mendaki ke sana." Jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah, Baba percaya padamu. Tapi temanmu itu harus menjemputmu ke rumah. Baba ingin bertemu dan bicara sedikit dengannya." kata Tuan Zhoumi.

Luhan tersenyum senang. Esoknya Kris benar-benar datang menjemput Luhan langsung ke rumahnya.

"Kau harus berjanji akan membawa pulang Luhan dengan sehat dan selamat kembali ke rumah." Tuan Zhoumi mengingatkan Kris.

"Hai (Ya), Otousan (Sebutan untuk ayah orang lain). Saya berjanji akan menjaga Luahn." Janji Kris.

Luhan muncul dengan membawa backpack lumayan besar. Kris terkejut melihatnya.

"Ah, besar sekali tas yang kau bawa. Apakah ini yang akan kau bawa mendaki? Nanti kau keberatan." Kata Kris.

"Ini kan isinya pakaian untuk dua hari di Tokyo." Sahut Luhan.

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah pamit pada ayah Luhan, Kris dan Luhan segera pergi ke stasiun bus Kyoto. Dari sana mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Shinjuku.

Saat ini gunung Fuji sudah menjadi salah satu tujuan wisata. Gunung Fuji adalah gunung yang tertinggi di Jepang dengan ketinggian 3776 meter. Untuk mendaki ke atas puncak Gunung Fuji, ada lima rute atau pintu yang tersedia. Kris mengajak Luhan mendaki melalui trail Kawaguchiko. Turun dari bus, Kris dan Luhan berjalan mengikuti orang-orang lain yang sama-sama ingin mendaki. Sepanjang jalan mereka dapat menikmati pemandangan yang indah.

"Perhatikan kecepatan berjalanmu, Luhan. Atur kecepatannya supaya kau tidak kehabisan tenaga di tengah perjalanan. Tapi jangan kuatir, Lu. Karena kau masih pemula, kita akan sering berhenti untuk beristirahat." Kata Kris.

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Beberapa kali Kris mengajak Luhan beristirahat. Pukul

lima sore, barulah mereka mencapai station delapan. Station ke delapan ini adalah station dua terakhir sebelum puncak.

"Apakah kau ingin melihat matahari terbit di puncak gunung ini? Jika kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan berhenti bernafas saking terpesonanya. Indah sekali, Lu. Sekali dalam seumur hidupmu, kau harus melihat matahari terbit di Gunung Fuji. Jika tidak kau akan menyesal." Lanjut Kris.

"Ah, mengapa semuanya harus sekali dalam seumur hidupku? Tapi… jika ingin melihat matahari terbit di puncak Gunung Fuji, itu artinya kita harus mendaki pada malam hari?" tanya Luhan.

Kris mengusap atas kepala Luhan lembut.

"Kau memang cerdas sekali, Luhan-san! Tentu saja, jika kau ingin melihat matahari terbit di puncak Gunung Fuji kau harus mendaki di malam hari dan tiba di puncaknya sebelum fajar. Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah kau sanggup?" sahut Kris.

"Tentu saja aku sanggup. Kenapa tidak? Tak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan Xi Luhan!"

jawab Luhan.

Kris hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah! Kita buktikan kata-katamu nanti." Sahut Kris, lalu tersenyum lebar.

Di station delapan, tersedia pondok untuk bermalam bagi para pendaki. Ada ruangan communal khusus untuk perempuan. Luhan menyewa satu kamar di sana. Dan ada ruangan communal khusus untuk laki-laki. Kris juga menyewa satu kamar di sana.

Setelah menaruh backpacknya, Luhan keluar lagi. Ia bersiap untuk melihat sunset. Matahari memerah jingga bercampur keemasan.

"Utsukushi (Indah sekali)." Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Suteki desu ne (Indah ya). Membuatmu merasa mendaki setinggi ini tak sia-sia karena dapat melihat pemandangan seindah ini, kan?" tanya Kris yang sudah berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Segala rasa lelah sepertinya setimpal karena bisa menikmati pemandangan seindah ini." Sahut Luhan.

Setelah langit benar-benar gelap. Luhan dan Kris makan malam bekal yang mereka bawa. Pukul delapan malam Kris menyuruh Luhan tidur, karena sekitar pukul dua malam mereka harus bangun dan melanjutkan pendakian.

Kris membangunkan Luhan tepat pukul dua malam. Sebagian para pendaki sudah berada di bagian reception untuk mulai mendaki lagi. Setelah siap, pukul tiga pagi, Kris dan Luhan segera mulai mendaki agar tak ketinggalan menyaksikan sunrise.

"Ah, mengapa puncak masih dua kilometer lagi? Padahal kita sudah setinggi ini." Keluh Luhan.

"Ini karena trailnya tidak lurus, Luhan." Sahut Kris.

Mendaki gunung Fuji dalam keadaan gerimis membuatnya agak merinding.

"Ganbatte! (Semangat)!" seru Luhan.

Hingga kemudian mereka sampai di tempat yang sangat sulit didaki.

Sekian lama mendaki dalam gelap gulita, akhirnya mulai tampak sebersit warna perak di langit.

Kris dan Luhan sampai di puncak pada pukul 4.55.

"Senpai, mo teppen desu ka? (Senior, ini puncak ya?)" tanya Luhan.

"So desu (Ya, benar)!" jawab Kris.

Luhan merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ternyata ia mampu mencapai ketinggian 3776 meter.

"Aah! Tak percaya rasanya akhirnya aku bisa berada di puncak Gunung Fuji!" teriaknya.

Perlahan langit tampak semakin terang. Matahari mulai terbit. Luhan memotret awan-awan putih dengan semburat jingga yang muncul dari bulatan kemerahan mentari awal pagi. Lalu Luhan memotret dirinya berdua dengan Kris. Setelah puas memotret semua yang perlu dipotret, Luhan menikmati pemandangan ke bawah gunung dan sekelilingnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Luhan melihat wajah Kris memucat. Beberapa kali ia tampak seperti kesulitan bermafas.

"Kris senpai? Kenapa? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kris sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat." Kata Luhan lagi.

Kris hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya lapar sekali, Luhan! Sebentar, aku harus pergi ke rerimbunan pohon dulu. Kau tunggu di sini ya, Luhan! Jangan pergi ke mana-mana!" ucap Kris.

Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kaki hendak meninggalkan Luhan.

"Senpai! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku ikut ke mana pun kau pergi!" cegah Luhan.

Ia segera merangkul lengan kanan .

"Kali ini kau tidak boleh ikut, Luhan. Tunggulah di sini. Aku hanya perlu pergi sebentar." Elak Kris dengan suara lembut.

"Tapi… aku tak mau kehilanganmu, senpai." Sahut Luhan, wajahnya malah tampak semakin cemas.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil. Memangnya kau ingin melihatku?" kata Kris, tampak ia memaksakan tersenyum geli.

"Mm… aku…" sahut Luhan gugup.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah takut. Lihat, di sini sudah ada orang lain juga yang datang. Kau tidak sendirian. Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Kau jangan ke mana-mana. Berdiri saja di sini, ya?" bujuk Kris.

"Senpai… janji hanya sebentar?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku janji. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Sahut Kris.

Pemuda itu melangkah menjauhi Luhan berjalan menuju rerimbunan pohon. Luhan tak tahu, di tempat yang tersembunyi, Kris mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik dan menyuntikkan zat di dalamnya ke tubuhnya. Kris meringis. Kemudian ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kris tak ingin Luhan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Luhan tidak boleh tahu...

"Luhan, liburan lalu aku ke rumahmu. Tapi kau sedang pergi. Apakah ayahmu menyampaikan pesanku?" tanya Kai saat jam istirahat.

"Iya, ayahku bilang kau mencariku. Ada apa, Kai? Tumben sekali kau mencariku." Jawab Luhan.

"Kau pasti pernah mendengar tentang yamakashi, kan?" Tanya Kai.

"Yamakasi? Maksudmu kegiatan orang-orang yang melompati gedung-gedung atau berbagai hal di jalan? Memangnya ada apa dengan yamakashi?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tergabung dalam tim yamakashi Kyoto. Aku pernah melihatmu berlari cepat, melompat jauh dan melompat tinggi. Aku tertarik ingin merekrutmu untuk ikut bergabung dengan tim yamakashi kami. Saat ini kami sedang bersiap akan bertanding melawan tim yamakashi Tokyo. Kami butuh tambahan anggota." Jawab Kai.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Aku pernah mencoba yamakashi. Itu tidak sulit. Tapi tentu saja ada

syaratnya." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Ini mulai menjadi kebiasaan. Sehun dan Luhan sudah membuat kesepakatan. Tempat favorit Luhan di Heavenly Garden adalah di bawah pohon weeping willow, sedangkan tempat Sehun adalah di bawah pohon sakura. Hampir setiap hari seusai pulang sekolah keduanya ke bukit belakang sekolah itu. Mereka tidak pernah datang bersama.

Mereka lebih sering terdiam. Luhan sibuk dengan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah, sedangkan Sehun sibuk membuat sketsa. Sempat Luhan berpikir, apakah Sehun tak bosan membuat sketsa setiap hari? Di sini, Sehun hanya mengggambar. Luhan pernah diam-diam berjalan memutar ke belakang Sehun dan berusaha mengintip dari balik punggung Sehun. Tapi belum sempat Luhan melihat, Sehun sudah memergokinya.

"Luhan, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu yang sedikit pribadi?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba duduk di samping Luhan.

Luhan terkejut. Ini sungguh luar biasa. Luhan memandang lurus wajah Sehun. Wajah itu masih saja enggan tersenyum.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Pertanyaan pribadi seperti apa? Ah, wajahmu serius sekali. Doki-doki shichatta yo (Aku jadi deg-degan nih)." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum malu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sesungguhnya pada Kris senpai?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Aneh sekali, mengapa Sehun yang selama ini tampak tak peduli padanya kini menanyakan hal semacam itu? Wajah pemuda itu masih saja tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, mengapa pertanyaanmu aneh sekali. Apa urusanmu dengan bagaimana perasaanku pada Kris senpai?" sahut Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau tidak harus menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Sehun, ia ingin bangkit berdiri, tapi urung saat Luhan bicara lagi.

"Kris senpai… ia bagai pengganti kakakku yang hilang…" ucap Luhan perlahan. Ia kembali terkenang sosok kakak lelaki yang masih sering dirindukannya.

"Kakakmu yang hilang?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku membayangkan, andaikan kakakku masih hidup saat ini, dia pasti mirip sekali dengan Kris senpai." Jawab Luhan.

"Bagaimana kakakmu… maaf…"

"Saat aku enam tahun, kakakku yang baru berusia delapan tahun menjadi korban tabrak lari seorang pengemudi mobil mabuk. Waktu itu kakakku sedang dibonceng skuter oleh ibuku menuju sekolahnya. Kakak dan ibuku tewas seketika…itulah kenapa ayah dan aku pindah dari Tokyo ke Beijing, Tanah kelahiran ayah" jawab Luhan lagi.

Entah mengapa menceritakan ini pada Sehun membuat ia lega.

"Kakak dan ibumu… telah tiada… sejak kau kecil? Dan kau dulu tinggal di Tokyo? Maafkan aku Luhan, aku sama sekali tidak tahu…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang merahasiakan ini kepada semua orang di Kyoto. Hanya kamu yang kini mengetahuinya, Sehun. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku sangat menyayangi Kris senpai. Ia mengingatkan aku pada kakakku, Xi Henry ." Sahut Luhan.

Luhan menangkap rasa bersalah dalam pandangan Sehun.

"Jangan merasa tak enak, Sehun. Semua orang pasti punya dark secret. Dan ini adalah dark secretku." Lanjut Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar Luhan. Setiap orang pasti punya dark secret. Aku juga punya."

"Aku memang sudah menduga. Cowok dengan wajah selalu murung sepertimu pasti menyimpan dark secret. Padahal kau punya potensi untuk menjadi cowok idaman seluruh gadis di Higashi senior high school andai saja kau mau banyak tersenyum." Sahut Luhan, senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau tak sadar sebenarnya kau menyimpan pesona, Sehun?"

"Dan kau, apakah kau terpesona padaku, Xi Luhan?"

"Aku terpesona pada hasil sketsamu yang pernah kau perlihatkan padaku. Pemandangan sekolah kita dari bukit ini. Kau menggambarkannya detail sekali. Kau sungguh berbakat, Sehun." Jawab Luhan.

"Sungguhkah? Kau hanya terpesona pada lukisanku?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

Luhan tak menjawab. Luhan masih ingin menyimpan kebenaran tentang perasaannya pada Sehun. Seperti juga Sehun yang masih menyimpan rahasia tentang perasaannya sesungguhnya pada Xi Luhan.

"Lalu, setelah aku menceritakan tentang dark secretku. Apakah kau mau menceritakan tentang

dark secretmu, Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum menyadari Luhan membelokkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin menjadi pelukis. Itu adalah dark secretku." Jawab Sehun.

"Ah, itu bagus sekali! Lukisanmu memang bagus. Kenapa itu menjadi dark secret?"

"Karena ayahku tidak setuju aku menjadi pelukis. Ayahku memaksaku untuk menjadi seorang dokter." Jawab Sehun lagi.

Luhan kembali tertegun.

"Benar sekali. Kau jenius, Sehun. Sayang sekali jika kau hanya menjadi pelukis."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menatap gusar kepada Luhan.

"Ah, aku tak menyangka kau bisa berpikiran sama dengan pikiran ayahku. Aku mengira kau berbeda, Luhan. Aku kecewa sekali." Ucap Sehun, nada suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Pikiran apa yang membuatmu kecewa?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Kau juga berpikir seorang pelukis tidak perlu jenius. Benar begitu, kan?" jawab Sehun.

"Eh, aku… maksudku…" Luhan mendadak gugup menyadari ia telah salah bicara.

"Kau tidak tahu Leonardo Da Vinci adalah seorang super jenius? Dia bukan hanya jenius dalam melukis, tapi juga seorang engineer. Ia juga seorang penemu, seorang ilmuwan!" lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tak menyangka Sehun akan begitu tersinggung.

"Gomen nasai (Maaf)), Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud… aku akui telah salah bicara. Kau benar, Sehun. Kau pasti bisa menjadi pelukis hebat." Ucap Luhan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku pikir kau bisa menjadi Monalisaku, Luhan. Tapi ternyata…"

"Monalisamu? Maksudmu apa, Sehun?" tanya Luhan heran. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup sedikit lebih kencang.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku telah salah menilaimu." Jawab Sehun.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, Sehun." Sahut Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau gadis yang cerdas, Luhan. Aku mengamatimu sejak pertama kedatanganmu di sekolah kita. Tapi ternyata apa yang kau pikirkan tidak seperti yang aku harapkan." Kata Sehun.

"Sehun…"

"Kita bicara lagi nanti. Mala ashita (Sampai jumpa) Osakini shitsureishimasu. Aku pergi duluan, Luhan." Ucap Sehun.

Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan masih saja belum memahami bagaimana Sehun sebenarnya.

TBC/END?

Chapter 3 selesai!

Masih ada 2 Chapter lagi.

aku masih bingung mau gimana. bikin sequel sakura wish atau cerita baru?

tolong berikan aku ide. T_T

Thanks for:

Mislah, hunran, Arifahohse, laabaikands, marniA, MissYifanCho, , umairali332, milkluhans.


	5. Chapter 4

"Sehun…"

"Kita bicara lagi nanti. Mala ashita (Sampai jumpa) Osakini shitsureishimasu. Aku pergi duluan, Luhan." Ucap Sehun.

Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan masih saja belum memahami bagaimana Sehun sebenarnya.

Chapter 4

Musim dingin bulan Januari. Luhan merapatkan syal yang melilit lehernya. Ia baru saja melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan kanannya.

"Kris senpai! Ah, kau membuatku kaget saja." Ucap Luhan pada Kris.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Kris tanpa memandang Luhan.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan.

"Kuantar kau pulang ya? Maukah kau mampir dulu di kedai teh? Kutraktir kau minuman hangat dan semangkuk udon." Kata Kris tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Kris menuntun Luhan menuju mobil jemputannya. Luhan tak bisa menolak. Chanyeol yang baru saja melangkah keluar gerbang masih sempat melihat Luhan masuk ke mobil. Wajahnya gusar.

Kyungsoo juga melihatnya. Rasanya perih sekali hati Kyungsoo. Dengan wajah kesal, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil jemputannya sendiri. Haruskah ia menyerah?

Kris membawa Luhan ke sebuah kedai teh kecil tapi hangat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Dan kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang." Jawab Kris. "Baik, aku siap. Bertanyalah sekarang." Sahut Luhan.

"Luhan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kris, matanya lekat memandangi wajah Luhan.

Luhan tampak terkejut.

"Luhan, apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kris lagi.

Luhan tertegun.

"Kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Kau boleh memikirkannya dulu. Aku tidak sedang buru-buru." Kata Kris lagi.

Luhan masih terdiam. Sesungguhnya hingga saat ini ia masih tidak jelas dengan perasaannya pada Kris. Luhan merasa nyaman menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

"Aku ingin ke puncak Gunung Fuji dalam waktu dekat ini, Luhan." Kata Kris lagi sambil

memandangi wajah Luhan lekat.

"Mana mungkin kau mendaki, sekarang sedang musim dingin. Salju pasti tebal sekali di sana. Lagipula wisata mendaki Gunung Fuji ditutup saat musim dingin, kan?" sergah Luhan.

"Justru aku memang sengaja ingin mendaki Gunung Fuji saat diselimuti salju. Aku ingin berlatih mendaki gunung bersalju." Sahut Kris.

"Tapi kau akan lewat mana? Semua pintu masuknya tertutup." Sanggah Luhan lagi.

"Jangan khawatir, Lu. Aku sudah puluhan kali mendaki Gunung Fuji. Aku sudah mencoba melewati berbagai jalur pendakian. Hanya satu yang belum pernah kucoba." Kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Luhan tampak semakin cemas.

"Senpai, tolong jangan berbuat hal yang akan membuatmu celaka. Kau akan lewat mana?" tanya Luhan.

Lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum.

"Aku akan melintasi Hutan Aokigahara." Jawab Kris santai.

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar terlonjak.

"Apa? Ah, Senpai! Tolong katakan kau hanya bercanda. Apa maksudmu melintasi Hutan Aokigahara saat musim bersalju? Apakah kau ingin bunuh diri? Tidak! Kau tidak boleh ke sana!" ujar Luhan.

"Aku tidak sedang meminta izinmu, Luhan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu."

Luhan memandangi wajah Kris dengan cemas. Seluruh warga Jepang tahu bagaimana mengerikannya Hutan Aokigahara. Orang pergi ke sana hanya jika memang sudah bosan hidup. "Lagipula, Hutan Aokigahara tidak seseram yang dibilang orang. Aku sudah pernah ke sana." Lanjut Kris.

Lagi-lagi Luhan terkejut.

"Kau sudah pernah ke Hutan Aokigahara? Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan heran.

Kris tertawa geli.

"Kau ini ternyata seperti kebanyakan orang menganggap negatif Hutan Aokigahara. Media yang membuatnya tampak negatif, Luhan. Karena media hanya menceritakan sisi negative dari Hutan Aokigahara. Padahal banyak hal menarik di hutan itu." Jawab Kris.

"Apa menariknya? Kecuali jika kau memang suka menemukan mayat orang bunuh diri tergeletak di sana." Sergah Luhan.

"Nah, kau berpikir negatif lagi." Sahut Kris.

"Aku kan pernah bilang, ingin menjadi ahli biologi dan ekologi. Dan Hutan Aokigahara menyimpan banyak sekali bahan-bahan penting yang dibutuhkan untuk penyelidikan biologi dan ekologi." Lanjut Kris.

Ia tersenyum lagi. Luhan masih saja menatapnya gusar. Hingga kemudian Kris mengantarnya pulang sampai depan rumahnya.

"Tolong jangan pergi ke sana, Kris senpai. Aku… aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang juga asalkan kau berjanji tidak pergi ke sana." Ucap Luhan sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia peluk erat tubuh Kris. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya hingga berada tepat di bawah dagu Kris.

"Aku…"

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kris meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang jika kau memang tak ingin menjawabnya sekarang. Jangan menjawabnya karena terpaksa, Lu. Aku akan sabar menunggu jawabanmu. Pikirkanlah dulu jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan padaku selama aku pergi. Setelah nanti aku kembali, kuharap kau sudah tahu akan menjawab apa." Ucap Kris.

Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata mengalir dari sudut-sudut mata Luhan. Kris tersenyum. Ia menghapus air mata itu.

"Jangan menangis, Luhan. Tetaplah ceria seperti biasanya." ucap Kris perlahan. Lalu ia mengecup lembut kening Luhan.

"Jika nanti aku tidak kembali…"

Belum sempat Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya, Luhan tiba-tiba saja menutup mulut Kris. Lalu ia mengggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau mendengarmu bicara yang membuat aku sedih. Kalau kau memang ingin pergi, maka kau harus berjanji untuk kembali lagi ke hadapanku. Kau harus berjanji, Senpai. Dan janji adalah hutang. Jika kau tidak menepati janjimu, aku akan memburumu." Ujar Luhan sedikit emosional.

Luhan menangis hebat. Kris memeluk tubuhnya erat. Perjalanan yang direncanakan Kris kali ini bukan perjalan mudah. Dan Luhan takut sekali ia akan kehilangan Kris.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku. Aku harus mengatakan ini. Karena ini sangat penting bagiku. Tolong dengarkan aku, Luhan. Jika nanti aku tidak kembali, ingatlah ini, watashi wa anata o aishite (Aku mencintaimu)…"

Luhan kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Kris. Kris membiarkan Luhan menumpahkan segala emosinya. Setelah lebih dari tiga puluh menit, barulah Luhan berhenti menangis. Pakaian Kris basah oleh air mata Luhan.

"Kau sudah selesai menangis, Lu? Sudah kau tumpahkan semua perasaanmu?" tanya Kris.

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, kau ini, hebat sekali. Sanggup menangis hingga hampir satu jam lamanya. Bagaimana kau bisa punya cadangan air mata seanyak itu?" ucap Kris.

Luhan kembali tersenyum tipis, lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya. Luhan takut sekali jika ia pandangi Kris sekarang, maka ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia melihat wajah Kris. Tapi Kris tak bisa dicegah. Sekali pun yang mencegahnya adalah gadis yang dicintainya.

Dua hari kemudian, Kris benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Sesampainya di Shinjuku, ia menelepon Luhan.

Ponsel Luhan berdering. Luhan segera mengangkatnya. "Moshi-moshi (Halo)." Sapa Luhan.

"Luhan, aku pergi sekarang. Sayonara (Selamat tinggal). Ingatlah Luhan, watashi wa anata o aishite (aku cinta kamu)." Sahut Kris.

Rasa perih itu kembali menghantam hati Luhan. Air matanya mengalir. Ia tak tahu harus menyahut apa.

"Luhan? Kau masih mendengarku?" tanya Kris.

"Senpai… Kau pasti kembali, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin kembali, Luhan. Mana mungkin aku tahan terlalu lama tak melihatmu." Jawab Kris.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite (Aku cinta kamu)." Ucap Luhan perlahan dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau bilang apa, Luhan? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas." Tanya Kris.

"Kembali secepatnya, senpai. Aku akan mengucapkan apa yang barusan aku katakan lebih jelas dengan suara lantang langsung di hadapamu."

Terdengar Kris tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang, Luhan. Satu jam lagi aku akan berada di Hutan Aokigahara. Di sini dingin sekali. Sayonara, Luhan. Sakura-ku." Ucap Kris, lalu ia mematikan hubungan ponselnya. "Apa tadi Kris bilang? Ia menyebutku sakuranya?" batin Keiko.

Kembali air matanya menetes. Entah mengapa ia mempunyai feeling, akan terjadi sesuatu pada Kris.

Kris membetulkan letak randel di punggungnya. Kini ia sudah berada di hadapan Aokigahara yang merupakan hamparan hutan seluas 32 km persegi. Sebenarnya Hutan Aokigahara menarik untuk menjadi tujuan wisata karena memiliki bebatuan yang indah dan gua-gua es yang luar biasa. Tetapi kenyataan bahwa Hutan Aokigahara menjadi tempat favorit untuk bunuh diri bagi warga Jepang.

Kris melangkah mantap melewati jalan bersalju menerobos hutan itu. Sedikit pun Kris tak gentar memasuki hutan itu walau ia sudah mendengar kisah-kisah menyeramkan tentang Hutan Aokigahara. Ia ingin merasakan seperti apa sulitnya mendaki Gunung Fuji melalui jalur ini. Kris tidak takut mati. Kehilangan Luhan lebih menakutkan baginya daripada mati.

Kris dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk kembali ke hadapan Luhan. Ia benar-benar mencintai Luhan. Matahari tak muncul juga hingga pukul sepuluh pagi. Suasana yang suram memang beberapa kali membuat tengkuk Kris merinding. Tetapi ia berusaha tak peduli.

Menjelang malam, akhirnya Kris sampai juga di lereng Gunung Fuji. Kris menyalakan senter. Ia mempersiapkan sleeping bagnya. Ia juga mengeluarkan bekal makan malamnya dan melahapnya habis. Seusai makan, ia akan memaksa diri‟y untuk tidur. Pukul tiga pagi ia akan bangun dan mulai mendaki. Kris berharap besok ia beruntung sesampainya di puncak cuaca cerah dan matahari akan muncul.

Ia tertidur lelap karena kelelahan. Tepat pukul tiga alarmnya berbunyi. Kris segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Lalu ia memasang head torch dan mulai siap mendaki. Lereng Gunung Fuji dari sini lebih curam. Lebih banyak bebatuan, sehingga Kris harus lebih hati-hati.

Kris berhasil mencapai setengah perjalanan. Tetapi kemudian ia salah menginjak batu. Batu itu ternyata tidak kokoh. Kris tergelincir. Tubuhnya berguling dan baru berhenti saat kepalanya membentur sebuah batu. Sikut tangan kanannya robek dan kepalanya seperti terluka. Kris mulai panik.

Selama ini ia selalu berhati-hati dan tak pernah terluka. Kepala Kris yang terluka mulai

mengeluarkan darah. Kris benar-benar panik. Ia membuka backpacknya dan mengelurakan kaos cadangannya. Ia bebat kepalanya yang terluka itu dengan kaosnya. Darahnya terus mengalir. Dan baru sekarang Kris merasa sangat ketakutan.

Ia takut tak bisa bertemu Luhan lagi.

Berita itu menggemparkan Higashi Senior High School. Tapi terutama membuat syok Luhan. Ia

tak bisa membendung tangisnya sejak ia mendengar berita itu.

Berita pagi ini menyatakan di lereng Gunung Fuji, ditemukan sesosok jenazah seorang remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun. Jenazah itu sudah membeku. Diperkirakan telah tewas tiga hari lalu. Tampaknya penyebab kematiannya karena kehabisan darah. Dari kartu pelajar yang ditemukan dalam backpacknya, diketahui identitas jenazah itu adalah murid Higashi Senior High School bernama Kris Wu.

Luhan tak berhenti menangis. Sampai esok harinya, esoknya lagi dan esoknya lagi.

"Senpai, mengapa kau tak menepati janjimu?" bisiknya lirih di sela-sela tangisnya.

Kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai itu sangat menyakitkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Luhan. Ia baru sadar kini benar-benar telah kehilangan Kris.

"Harusnya dulu aku jawab aku mau jadi kekasih senpai. Harusnya dulu juga aku bilang aku mencintai senpai…"

Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu digumamkan Luhan. Bahkan ia menulis kalimat itu berkali-kali dalam diarynya.

Setelah kematian Kris, ia baru tahu Kris mengidap penyakit hemofilia. Rasa penyesalan itu tak juga hilang hingga musim dingin berakhir dan musim semi kembali menjelang. Awal musim semi ini adalah saatnya berbahagia merayakan masa kelulusan mereka dari senior high school. Kepergian Kris senpai,membuat sekolah Higashi Senior High School dirundung duka. Duka itu terutama sangat mendalam bagi Luhan. Bukan hanya Luhan, Kyungsoo pun tak kalah sedihnya.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak kepergian Kris. Tetapi rasa perihnya masih saja belum hilang dari hati Luhan. Ia marah sekaligus sedih sekali. Kris tidak menepati janjinya untuk kembali ke hadapannya.

Selama musim dingin, Luhan tak bisa merenung di tempat kesukaannya. Tapi sekarang musim dingin telah berakhir. Bunga sakura satu-satunya di bukit itu tampak mulai bersiap-siap memamerkan keindahannya. Ini pertama kali Luhan kembali mengunjungi bukit kesukaannya. Ia melangkah mendekati pohon sakura yang tumbuh cantik.

"Sakura…" ucap Luhan perlahan.

"Andaikan ada „Sakura Wish. Keajaiban sakura yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan. Aku ingin sekali Kris senpai ada di sini. Aku ingin sekali bisa melihatnya lagi. Tapi aku tahu itu tak mungkin. Aku harus merelakannya pergi. Tapi Sakura, bolehkah kuucapkan satu permintaanku? Hadirkanlah seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan luka di hatiku ini. Kuucapkan namamu tiga kali, Sakura… Sakura... Sakura…" lanjut Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasakan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa sejuk ini.

"Sakura… sakura… sakura…" ulang Luhan tiga kali.

Wuss!

Angin berembus lebih kencang. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Senpai?" gumam Luhan.

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat dan semakin jelas. Hingga akhirnya sosok utuhnya benar-benar berada di hadapan Luhan.

TBC/END?

bubble back! bubble ada pengumuman untuk kalian pembaca cerita bubble.

aku masih bingung/bimbang ya singkatnya galau mau posting cerita yang mana setelah 'Sakura Wish' ini, jadi di chapter terakhir aku akan tulis dua sinopsis cerita agar kalian bisa pilih mau yang mana. sinposis nya itu sequel Sakura Wish dan juga cerita lain dengan cast yang beda (bukan Hunhan).

aku udah ada dua cerita yang siap aku kasih untuk kalian, tapi aku gak mau posting semuanya sekaligus karena aku takut ide ceritanya akan bercampur dan gak fokus dari ide awal pembuatan cerita. jadi aku mohon bantuan dari kalian untuk memilihnya.

oya satu lagi, bubble mohon maaf banget kalau gak bisa fast update lagi karena aku udah mau masuk kuliah dan pasti akan semakin sibuk 'selingkuh' dengan tugas-tugas kuliah ku, jadi mohon pengertiannya ya. ^_^

Review:

Mislah: terima kasih kalau mau jadi pembaca setia bubble.

Hunran: ceritanya bubble bikin penasaran ya? sequel? di tunggu ya.

Arifaohse: makasih semangatnya

Thanks buat kalian yang udah Follow/Favorite. ^^


	6. Chapter 5 (Last Chapter)

Angin berembus lebih kencang. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Senpai?" gumam Luhan.

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat dan semakin jelas. Hingga akhirnya sosok utuhnya benar-benar berada di hadapan Luhan.

Chapter 5 (Last chapter)

"Sehun?" ucap Luhan sedikit terkejut.

Ia tak membayangkan seseorang yang ia harapkan datang untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya

adalah Sehun.

"Ah, lagi-lagi aku keduluan kamu." Ucap Sehun.

"Bukankah tempat favoritmu di bawah pohon weeping willow? Sekarang kenapa kau ada di bawah pohon sakura? Luhan, kenapa kau selalu merebut tempat favoritku?" lanjut Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan perpisahan pada pohon weeping willow dan pohon sakura ini." Sahut Luhan.

"Memangnya kau masih ingin melukis di sini?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku kemari karena melihamu ke sini. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Ini." Jawab Sehun sambil memberikan buku sketsanya yang sudah diikat dengan pita. "Mengapa kau berikan ini untukku?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Karena itu adalah kumpulan perasaanku padamu selama ini." Jawab Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. Luhan terbelalak melihat senyum Sehun. Saat ini Sehun tersenyum manis sekali. Luhan menerima buku sketsa itu. Ia buka pitanya, lalu ia buka lembar pertama. Lukisan bukit ini. Dan seorang gadis berbaring di bawah pohon weeping willow itu dan seorang lelaki bersandar di bawah pohon sakura.

Sketsa itu diberi judul Heavenly Garden. Tertanggal waktu pembuatan sketsa itu : 11 April 2010.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan ekspresi heran.

"Benarkah kau melukis ini pada tanggal 11 April 2010?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau pasti bohong." Tuduh Luhan.

"Kau bisa mengetesnya ke laboratorium forensik jika perlu." Kata Sehun.

"Bisa saja kau memang melukis pohon weeping willow dan pohon sakura tanggal 11 April 2010. Tetapi kau menambahkan sketsa gadis yang berbaring dan pemuda yang bersandar di pohon dan judulnya setelah bertemu denganku." Sanggah Luhan.

"Aku menggambar semuanya secara lengkap tepat 11 April tahun 210. Itulah sebabnya aku terkejut saat melihatmu pertama kali berbaring di bawah pohon weeping willow itu. Kau persis sekali dengan bayanganku yang kugambarkan dalam sketsa setahun sebelumnya. Apalagi saat kau bilang kau namakan tempat ini Heavenly Garden. Aku benar-benar tak percaya nama itu baru kau pikirkan. Aku sempat mengira kau sudah melihat buku sketsaku diam-diam dan membaca judul sketsa ini." Kata Sehun.

"Aku baru melihat sketsa ini hari ini. Nama Heavenly Garden terpikirkan begitu saja olehku saat aku melihat tempat ini pertama kali." Ucap Luhan.

"Jika memang begitu, berarti kita memiliki ide yang sama tentang tempat ini. Kita sama-sama menyukai tempat ini. Pernahkah terpikirkan olehmu, kita telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu? Sekarang, lihatlah halaman berikutnya hingga halaman terakhir." Kata Sehun.

Luhan menurut.

"Kau menggambar wajahku sebanyak ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Lihatlah terus sampai halaman terakhir." Saran Sehun.

Begitu banyak sketsa wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum. Tetapi menjelang halaman akhir, ekspresi wajahnya dalam sketsa berubah. Luhan tanpa senyum. Wajahnya terlihat aneh dan murung.

"Apakah kau melihat perbedaannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Di lembar-lembar terakhir gambar wajahku tak ada yang tersenyum. Wajahku terlihat muram." Jawab Luhan.

"Itulah yang terjadi padamu sekarang, Luhan. Aku hampir tak pernah melihatmu sungguh-sungguh

tersenyum. Sampai kapan kau akan enggan tersenyum?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Sejak kepergian Kris, ia memang merasa sulit tersenyum. Apakah Sehun juga menyimpan kesedihan, karena itu ia sulit sekali tersenyum? "Kau tahu, mengapa aku membuat sketsa wajahmu sebanyak itu? Karena aku suka melihat senyummu. Aku membutuhkannya. Untuk mengingatkan aku, bahwa suatu saat nanti aku harus bisa tersenyum. Aku ingin bisa tersenyum lepas seperti kamu, Luhan. Tapi aku selalu merasa malas tersenyum." Kata Sehun.

"Kenapa kau malas tersenyum, Sehun? Apakah karena kau juga kehilangan seseorang yang

kau sayangi?" tanya Luhan.

"Bukan, Luhan. Aku malas tersenyum justru karena aku punya segalanya. Tapi segala yang aku punya itu tak bisa mengisi jiwaku." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan memandangi Sehun tak mengerti.

"Sampai aku bertemu denganmu, Luhan. Aku penasaran sekali saat melihatmu pertama kali dengan senyummu yang lebar dan wajah tampak ceria. Apa yang kau punya sehingga kau bisa terlihat sebahagia itu? Ternyata kau sama saja dengan orang lain pada umumnya. Hidupmu tidak selalu sempurna. Kau juga pernah mengalami duka paling menyesakkan. Tapi kau masih mampu tersenyum. Luhan, aku mohon padamu, janganlah berubah. Tetaplah mudah tersenyum. Bantulah aku agar mudah tersenyum juga." Kata Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia mengerti sekarang. Hidup ini terlalu singkat, sayang sekali jika hanya diisi dengan penyesalan.

"Sehun, arigato (terima kasih)." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang, bolehkah aku meminta kancing baju seragammu yang nomor dua dari atas?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia lepaskan kancing baju seragamnya yang nomor dua dari atas. Lalu diberikannya pada Luhan.

"Simpan hatiku untukmu, Luhan. Hatiku ini sekarang tlah menjadi milikmu." Ucap Sehun. Ia tersenyum lebar. Luhan balas tersenyum.

Ini adalah tradisi murid-murid high school yang lulus dan akan meninggalkan sekolah. Para gadis diberi kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada anak lelaki yang disukainya dengan meminta kancing baju seragam sekolahnya yang kedua dari atas. Jika anak lelaki itu memberikan kancingnya, berarti cinta gadis itu diterima.

Chanyeol masih menunggu Luhan di sekolah. Ia sangat berharap, Luhan akan meminta kancing

baju seragamnya ini. Perasaan sukanya pada Luhan semakin besar.

"Hai Chanyeol!" suara sapaan mengejutkan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Baekhyun, kau masih di sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bicara denganmu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Bolehkah aku memnita kancing baju seragammu yang nomor dua dari atas?" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol tertegun.

"Kau berikan saja, Chanyeol. Kau tidak mau belum pernah punya pacar sama sekali hingga lulus senior high school, kan?" kata Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Chanyeol menoleh, ia melihat Luhan datang bersama Sehun, mereka bergandengan tangan dan kancing di baju seragam Sehun nomor dua dari atas sudah tak ada. Chanyeol merasa hatinya luluh lantak.

Masyarakat Jepang memiliki tradisi khusus untuk menikmati mekarnya bunga sakura di awal musim semi. Tradisi ini disebut "hanami", berasal dari kata "hana= yang berarti bunga dan "mi= yang berarti melihat.

Pesta hanami ini tidak hanya dilakukan pada siang hari, namun juga malam hari, atau biasa disebut dengan "yozakura". Banyak taman-taman yang menyelenggarakan light up pada musim mekarnya bunga sakura.

Xi Luhan juga tak ingin ketinggalan menikmati hanami. Sejak ayahnya membeli mobil baru enam bulan lalu, ayahnya seringkali membantu Nyonya Sungmin. Sejak subuh sebelum matahari terbit, ayah Luhan menjemput Nyonya Sungmin dan Chanyeol untuk datang bersama-sama ke Maruyama Park. Rombongan Luhan mendapatkan tempat tepat di bawah sebuah pohon bunga sakura yang penuh bunga.

Chanyeol sesekali memerhatikan Luhan diam-diam.

Luhan memerhatikan ayahnya beberapa kali menatap diam-diam ke arah Nyonya Sungmin. Bagaimana andaikan ayahnya menikah dengan Nyonya Sungmin? Nyonya Sungmin juga sudah enam tahun menjanda setelah ayah Chanyeol meninggal dalam tugas sebagai cameramen yang meliputi berita perang di Afganistan.

"Baba (ayah), aku belikan jus jeruk dingin ya? Pasti segar sekali." Ucap Luhan pada ayahnya. "Usul yang bagus, Lu. Minuman yang kita bawa tidak dingin. Belikan empat gelas." Kata Tuan Zhoumi.

"Kau bantu aku membawanya, Chanyeol!"

Ia senang sekali Luhan mengajaknya. Saat mereka sudah melangkah cukup jauh, Luhan segera menarik Chanyeol merapat kepadanya, membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar tak karuan.

"Kau lihat tidak, apa yang telah terjadi antara ayahku dan ibumu?" bisik Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu, Lu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi antara ayahmu dan ibuku?" tanya Chanyeol mulai merasa gusar.

"Ah, Chanyeol, memangnya kau tidak melihat mereka berdua sejak tadi diam-diam saling mencuri pandang?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

"Tidak mungkin! Untuk apa ibuku diam-diam mencuri pandang?"

"Chanyeol! Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka! Sudah jelas mereka saling menyukai. Terlihat sekali dari gerak-gerik mereka." Sergah Luhan.

"Kau jangan sembarangan menuduh ibuku. Mana mungkin ibuku menyukai ayahmu?" sanggah Chanyeol.

"Memangnya ayahku kenapa? Ayahku kan tampan. Mungkin saja ibumu menyukai ayahku." Ucap Luhan.

"Iya, memang, ayahmu lumayan tampan." Sahut Chanyeol dengan suara ragu.

"Bagaimana jika ayahku dan ibumu menikah? Menurutku mereka cocok sekali." Saran Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!" sergah Chanyeol cepat.

"Kenapa? Aku kan gadis yang manis dan pandai. Kau pasti bangga kalau punya adik seperti aku." Sahut Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau jadi kakakmu!" sanggah Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Kenapa?" desak Luhan.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi pacarmu, Lu, bukan kakakmu. Mengapa kau tak mengerti juga?" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Apakah ia memang sebaiknya berhenti mengharapkan Luhan? Dan mulai belajar menerima cinta Baekhyun?

"Ani (Kakak lelaki). Chanyeol ani. Mulai saat ini aku akan belajar menyebutmu, Ani." Ucap Luhan sambil memberikan dua gelas besar jus jeruk untuk dipegangi Chanyeol.

"Hei, aku kan sudah bilang, aku tak mau jadi kakakmu." Sahut Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya nyengir lebar. Luhan melangkah kembali ke tatami mereka tadi. Sesampai di sana, Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menyikut pinggang Chanyeol yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya.

"Aww!" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengernyit.

"Lihatlah, ibumu menyuapi onigiri ke mulut ayahku. Oh, betapa mesranya mereka." Bisik Luhan.

Chanyeol cemberut.

"Chici (Ayah), Okaasan (sebutan untuk ibu orang lain), ini jus jeruk dinginnya." kata Luhan.

Nyonya Sungmin dan Tuan Zhoumi tampak gugup dan tersipu saat menyadari anak-anak mereka sudah datang. Chanyeol terpaksa harus merelakan apa yang terjadi.

Ah, apa jadinya jika ia mempunyai adik seperti Luhan yang hampir serba bisa dalam segala hal?

Untuk terakhir kalinya Luhan dan Sehun pergi ke bukit di belakang sekolah. Sakura wish… Sebut namanya tiga kali, sakura… sakura… sakura…

"Sekarang, kau sudah menetapkan akan memilih jurusan apa?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Mungkinkah aku menjadi dokter sekaligus menjadi pelukis?" tanya Sehun masih saja bimbang.

"Kau tahu aku meilih jurusan apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm… bukankah kau berencana ingin menjadi ahli geofisika? Karena Chanyeol tak snaggup dan ia lebih memilih menjadi guru olahraga, maka kau berniat menjadi ahli geofisika? Walau aku tak suka dengan alasanmu agar kau bisa memetakan gunung-gunung di Jepang. Terutama lebih mendalami Gunung Fuji." Jawab Sehun.

"Ah, kapan-kapan kau harus ikut mendaki Gunung Fuji, Sehun. Sekali kau mencapai puncaknya, maka kau ingin kembali lagi suatu saat nanti." Sahut Luhan, lalu tersenyum.

"Sebagai warga Negara Jepang, setidak-tidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidupmu, kau harus sudah mendaki Gunung Fuji. Jangan mau kalah dengan wisatawan asing yang tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan mendaki Gunung Fuji." Lanjut Luhan.

Senyumnya bergetar saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Itu adalah kata-kaya Kris padanya dulu. Sekarang, sudah tiga kali ia mendaki Gunung Fuji. Luhan merasa melihat sosok Kris, menoleh padanya dan tersenyum memberi semangat. Apakah jiwa Kris telah menetap di puncak Gunung Fuji? Entahlah.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin menjadi ahli geofisika?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku berubah pikiran." Jawab Luhan.

"Oh ya? Sekarang kau ingin jadi apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan memandangi Sehun agak lama sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun terhenyak.

"Kau serius atau sedang meledek aku?" tanya Sehun disertai tatapan curiga.

"Aku serius. Untuk apa meledekmu? Ini tentang masa depanku. Aku harus mengambil

keputusan yang tepat. Tak boleh salah." Jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menjadi dokter?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku baru sadar menjadi dokter itu penting sekali. Aku bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang yang menderita penyakit jika mendaki dokter. Terutama aku ingin mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai penyakit hemofilia." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat, lalu ia tersenyum sinis.

"Semua keputusanmu, harus selalu berhubungan dengan Kris, ya?" komentar Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tega sekali bicara seperti itu? Mengapa kau menyebut nama Kris dengan cara seperti itu?" sergah Luhan mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Luhan, aku sangat peduli padamu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Sampai kapan kau bisa

melepaskan dirimu dari bayang-bayang Kris? Kau boleh saja menjadi dokter. Aku senang sekali jika kau menjadi dokter. Tapi alasanmu untuk menjadi dokter janganlah karena…"

"Bukan karena Kris!" potong Luhan cepat.

Hatinya sangat sensitif tiap kali mendengar nama Kris disebutkan.

"Bukan karena Kris alasan aku memutuskan ingin menjadi dokter. Tetapi karena tugas dokter

itu memang mulia. Aku ingin bisa membantu banyak orang." Lanjut Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Aku senang sekali kau memutuskan menjadi dokter. Kau benar doketr adalah pekerjaan yang mulia. Seorang dokter harus siap tidak egois, justru harus lebih sering mengabaikan kepentingannya sendiri dan lebih memikirkan nasib orang lain yang harus ia obati. Maafkan aku karena telah menyinggung perasaanmu, Lu…" ucap Sehun.

"Dan kau tahu, apalagi yang membuatku senang kau memutuskan ingin menjadi dokter?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena jika aku ingin menjadi dokter, maka kau juga tak keberatan menjadi dokter karena kita bisa sama-sama menjadi dokter." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Bukan itu…" sanggahnya.

"Bukan karena itu? Lalu karena apa?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Jika kau menjadi dokter, aku semakin yakin untuk memutuskan berani menolak permintaan ayahku yang memaksaku mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Aku tetap tidak ingin menjadi dokter, Lu. Aku tidak bisa. Walau dokter adalah pekerjaan mulia, tapi butuh panggilan jiwa untuk bisa menjadi dokter yang baik." Jawab Sehun.

"Lalu karena apa? Kenapa kau senang sekali bicara berputar-putar tidak langsung to the point seperti Kai." Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Walau aku tidak menjadi dokter, setidak-tidaknya istriku nanti seorang dokter. Aku tak perlu menjadi dokter, tetapi calon istriku adalah seorang calon dokter. Aku yakin ayahku tak akan keberatan." Jawab Sehun.

Lalu ia tersenyum lebar. Luhan mendelik sebal.

"Siapa maksudmu calon istrimu?" tanyanya sedikit dengan nada sinis.

"Tentu saja Xi Luhan! Siapa lagi?"

"Siapa yang ingin menikah denganmu?"

"Kau kan kekasihku."

"Menjadi kekasih bukan berarti pasti menjadi calon istri."

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan menjadi istriku."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Siapa tahu nanti aku bertemu calon dokter lain yang simpatik dan aku jatuh cinta padanya." sanggah Luhan lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku menjadi calon dokter juga." Katanya kemudian.

"Hei, jangan memutuskan menjadi dokter karena aku. Kau tidak bisa menjadi dokter yang baik jika alasanmu hanya karena ingin dekat denganku." Sergah Luhan.

Sehun tertawa geli. Ia meraih pinggang ramping Luhan. Lalu mendekatkan tubuh Luhan ke

tubuhnya. Ia menatap wajah Luhan lekat sambil tersenyum.

"Kau adalah sumber inspirasiku, Xi Luhan! Kau memberi aku ide cemerlang apa jurusan yang tepat untukku." Kata Sehun.

"Jurusan apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau lihat saja nanti." Jawab Sehun.

Lalu tanpa permisi ia mengecup bibir Luhan…

Luhan tak pernah bisa melupakan Kris. Aruhi Dokokade… someday, somewhere.

Kris yang tak pernah berhenti berjalan dan menjelajah.

"Sehun, saat liburan musim panas, ikutlah denganku mendaki Gunung Fuji. Bagaimana? Ayolah! Sebagai orang Jepang, tunjukkan kebangganmu pada Gunung Fuji." Saran Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun mengangguk setuju. Luhan senang sekali, ia tersenyum lebar saking bahagianya.

Luhan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia nikmati untuk ke sekian kali udara dingin di puncak Gunung Fuji. Ini pendakiannya ke sepuluh dalam setahun ini. Kemudian ia berjalan ke kantor pos. Luhan membeli beberapa kartu pos lalu sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di kartu pos.

"Wuah! Banyak sekali kartu pos yang kau beli. Akan kau kirimkan ke mana saja, sayang?" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Luhan dan memeluk pinggangnya lalu melongok di bahu kanan Luhan.

"Ini untuk ayah dan ibu baruku, ini untuk sahabat-sahabat kita, Kai dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol kakak baruku dan Baekhyun." Jawab Luhan.

"Kau tak bosan-bosannya membujuk mereka agar mau ikut mendaki puncak Gunung Fuji." Bisik Sehun dekat di telinga Luhan.

"Karena aku yakin, sekali saja mereka datang ke sini, mereka pasti akan ketagihan ingin datang lagi. Seperti kamu, kan?" ucap Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum. Ini adalah pendakiannya yang keenam kali.

"Kau tahu kan, Sehun, sebagai Warga Negara Jepang.."

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun langsung meneruskan.

"Setidak-tidaknya sekali seumur hidup, mereka harus sudah pernah mendaki Gunung Fuji. Begitu, kan?"

"So desu (Benar sekali)." Jawab Luhan, lalu ia tertawa kecil. Luhan tersentak kaget saat Sehun mengecup pipi kanannya.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite (Aku cinta kamu), Xi Luhan-san." Bisik Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite (Aku cinta kamu), Sehun-san." Jawab Luhan.

Ayahnya kini telah menikah dengan Nyonya Sungmin. Chanyeol kini telah menjadi kakaknya dan akhirnya memutuskan menerima Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

"Arigato (Terima kasih) Kris senpai. Aruhi dokokade (di suatu tempat, di suatu hari) kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Dan angin Gunung Fuji seolah menyampaikan pesannya itu kepada bayangan Kris, di mana pun ia berada kini.

END

Sinopsis Sequel Sakura Wish:

 _Pernahkah merasa hatimu seperti kosong? Tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar dirasakan. Bahkan, kamu tidak mengetahui isi otakmu. Pernah?_

Bagaimana sebuah hubungan diawali dengan suka cita dan diakhiri dengan duka mendalam? Bagaimana kedua orang yang dulunya memadu kasih, kini seperti tak pernah kenal? Tak ada lagi kata sapa, apalagi cinta. Dan, tak ada lagi pesan singkat yang mengingatkan untuk menjaga pola makan atau menyuruh agar tidur tidak larut malam.

Sekali lagi, ini memang lucu. Atau, aneh. Jatuh cinta tak butuh waktu lama, bahkan sedetik pun bisa. Namun, melupakan atau orang-orang yang sebut sebagai _move on_ itu tidaklah mudah. Butuh waktu lama. Bahkan, bisa bertahun-tahun. Tergantung dalamnya perasaan itu. Perasaan yang bisa membuatmu mabuk kepayang dan hancur berkeping-keping, _at the same time_.

Itulah cinta. Tetap saja semua orang butuh. Jika tak ada cinta, kita tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana membosankannya hidup ini.

 _Hubungan yang sudah retak mau diperbaiki sebaik apa pun tetap saja gak akan sama seperti dulu lagi. Ibarat guci sudah pecah, mau dilem pakai lem semahal apa pun tetap saja kelihatan retaknya._

Adalah Luhan yang sudah berpacaran dengan Sehun sejak mereka masih High School. Luhan mendapat beasiswa di Paris. Berarti mereka bakal menjalani LDR. Dan Sehun tidak sanggup. Dia memutuskan berpisah dengan Luhan, daripada LDR. Keputusan yang diambilnya ternyata keliru. Ternyata Sehun tidak bisa melupakan Luhan begitu pula sebaliknya.

 _Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah bukan karena rindumu tak berbalas, melainkan ketika kamu masih terlalu rindu, namun sudah tidak boleh lagi mengatakannya kepada orang yang kamu rindukan._

" _Apa yang paling kamu suka?"_

" _Hujan."_

" _Mengapa hujan?"'_

" _Karena hujan selalu turun tanpa peduli omongan orang. Ketika hujan turun, ada orang yang mencaci makinya karena mengganggu harinya, atau membuat cuciannya nggak kering, atau bisa juga karena orang itu takut banjir di daerah rumahnya. Tapi, hujan tetap akan turun karena ia tahu selalu ada orang yang mengingatkan kehadirannya. Entah karena bosan dengan musim kemarau berkepanjangan, atau ingin melihat pelangi sesudahnya. Jadi, aku ingin seperti hujan, tanpa peduli orang yang tidak suka denganku. Aku akan terus hidup dan berkarya. Karena, aku tahu selalu ada orang yang menyayangiku."_

Dulu, aku menyukai hujan karena ia selalu turun tanpa peduli omongan orang. Kesedihanku tentang Sehun selalu diiringi hujan. Termasuk perpisahan kami tiga tahun lalu ketika aku hendak pergi ke Paris untuk melanjutkan studi. Tiba-tiba, kulihat Sehun muncul di dekat Eiffel. Tapi, di sini aku bertemu dengan Suho, pria masa lalu ku. Sehun pun akan bertunangan. Ini ceritaku. Sekarang, aku benci hujan. (Luhan)

Aku menyesal memutuskan hubungan dengan Luhan tiga tahun lalu. Aku memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke Paris. Tapi, sial! Ibuku mengirim Irene, yang dijodohkan denganku. Masalah menjadi pelik. Ini ceritaku. Antara mempertahankan cinta dan menjadi anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua. (Sehun)

Sinposis Cerita lain:

'aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya'-Sungmin

"kalian berdua adalah harta ku yang paling berharga"-Kyuhyun

'sekeras apapun aku mencoba, kau tidak akan pernah melihatku'-Sungmin

"aigoo! siapa bidadari yang datang ke sekolah kita ini.?"-Donghae

"aku datang kesini karena aku sangat khawatir padamu"-Jaejoong

"omong kosong, kau kesini bukan karena aku, tapi karena pria itu"-Kyuhyun

"kau benar, aku tidak tahan berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya"-Jaejoong

"aku tau kau menyukainya, karena tatapan matamu saat melihat dia berbeda saat kau melihatku" Donghae

"mungkin kau benar jika mengatakan aku bodoh, aku bodoh karena aku masih mencintai pria yang sudah menduakanku"- Jaejoong

'ini adalah pesanku yang ke dua puluh lima, aku tidak tau kapan pesan-pesan yang ada di draf ponselku bisa terkirim dan menyampaikan perasaan yang selama ini aku simpan'- Sungmin

"Jangan bersikap seperti pengecut! buka matamu! kau hanya mengagumi kakakmu bukan mencintainya! kau telah menyakiti orang yang sangat tulus mencintaimu"- Donghae

"Donghae apa makanan kesukaanmu?"- Jaejoong

"dakdori tang"- Donghae

"dakdori tang? ahh sup ayam ya? baiklah, datanglah kerumah besok. aku akan memasakkannya untuk mu. yakso?"- Jaejoong.

"aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku. kau menerimaku karena kau melihat sosok Donghae padaku. Iyakan! kau menerimaku karena kau takut, kau takut aku akan pergi seperti Donghae! kau takut persahabatan kita akan rusak!"- Sungmin

"kau yakin jadi pergi ke California? aku harap kau tidak berubah pikiran lagi"- Kangin

"pergi, melihatmu hanya mengingatkanku pada Donghae"- Kyuhyun

Sesuai janji bubble di chapter 4, ini dua sinopsisnya

Ayo dipilih! mana yang kalian mau bubble publish duluan!

pilih ceritamu!

Maaf bubble gak sempet jawab review kalian TT, but thank you very much.

big hug and big thanks buat kalian yang udah mau review dan follow cerita bubble. ^_^


End file.
